Konoha no Samurai
by Zaara the black
Summary: I'm sorry everyone
1. The samurai ninja is born

Zaara the black : just to let you know I never stop a story until I finish it. That means I well finish Legend Of Naruto along with this one. Also there are to many enemies in Naruto so some well not make an appearance in this fic. And to tell you Naruto well be with two women hardly put together. TenTen and Anko. Anyway you'll like it. May be M for some content

"Human speech,"

"_Human Thought,"_

"**Demon/Boss speech,"**

"_**Demon/Boss Thought,"**_

------------------------------------------

Midday Konoha market place

It was a normal day in Konoha for the 8-year-old Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had Blue eyes, blonde hair, three whisker like marks on each cheek, wearing a white shirt with an orange swirl, and blue shorts.

He was being chased by his classmates ( not the members of the rookie 9) and some genin. He ran into a training ground and found a man with long white hair in a braid, 6'4",looked around 50, dark skin, wearing a white gi, black pants a sword in both his hands and a pair of dark shades on. "Boy are you alright?" said The man.

"How did you know I was here?" said Naruto. "I can sense your poetical. Here," said the old man throwing a black wooden sword to Naruto. Who caught it like a seasoned swordsman. The old man walked away to the logs and sat down. The 7 people ran into the clearing seeing Naruto with a wooden sword in his hand. "Look guys the kid wants to fight," said the leader. Then two people came into the clearing, both orphans

One was at least 12 had purple hair, dark brown eyes, slim yet tone, a nice set of breasts at least c-cup, wear a trench coat, white shirt, red skirt, and a headband on her forehead. The other was a girl of 9 with light brown eyes, Her black hair in two buns, wearing a white shirt, blur pants and a red jacket.

"Are you bastards picking on Naruto-Kun again," said Tenten pulling out a kunai. "Yeah and you pricks who are genin have no honor," said Anko. "shut up you snake bitch," said The Leader. "Anko-chan Ten-chan stand back," said Naruto getting into a sword stance known only to few.

The old man raised an eyebrow. "_He has the gift of the sword," thought the old man_. The boys charged Naruto who had the blade in his left hand. Then in the blink of an eye he was in front of the boys and kicked the one on the far left off to the side._ H_e spun and thrust the wooden sword effectively taking out the one next to him. He grabbed the other by his head and took the leader out with a slash. The other three surrounded him only to be knocked out by Anko using her snakes to paralyze them.

They heard clapping and turned to the old man. "Provo. Boy what is your name?" said The old man. "Naruto Kazuma," said Naruto (He knows his farther is the Yondaime, but keeps quiet about it) "A Kazuma huh? Well my name is Kai the blind swordsman of Konoha," said Kai. Naruto, Anko and Tenten were shocked at this. "Well have to go see the Hokage to get you as my apprentice," said Kai walking away with Naruto, Tenten, and Anko behind him.

At the Hokage tower

The Hokage was stamping and signing the bane of every Kage the paperwork. _"Damn you Arashi sometimes I thank you didn't let me take your place just so you could get out of paperwork," thought Sarutobi._ He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," said Sarutobi thanking Kami-sama for the distraction. In walked Kai, Naruto, Tenten, and Anko.

He allowed Naruto and Tenten to live with Anko after he found out how Naruto and Tenten were treated at the orphanage. Naruto was constantly beat and Tenten was beat when she tried to help. Sometimes Naruto would stop the beating of Tenten by getting beat even worse by jumping in the way. Anko had agreed to let them live with her as they were her friends.

"Naruto-kun Tenten-chan, Anko-chan hello. Kai it has been a long time why are you here with them?" said Sarutobi taking a puff of his pipe. "Well Kyo I would like to take Naruto for a training journey for the next few years about 5. He'll be here about three mouths before the chunin Exams," said Kai. "I see you wish him to be your apprentice. The council well be pissed and that's okay in my book, even if it's the youngest of the 20 remaining Uchiha they want trained," said Sarutobi smiling.

Agreed Naruto meet me at the north gate in 2 hours," said Kai walking away. Tenten and Anko looked sad that Naruto would be gone for so long. "You can't go Naruto-kun I love you too much!" said Both girls turning red as they looked at Naruto. Naruto grinned at them. "Don't worry Ten-chan Anko-chan, I'll come back and make both of you my wives, Believe it and that is a promise," said Naruto putting on his foxy grin that made them blush.

Sarutobi had a recording scroll out and it was recording everything that happened. _"This well make a good book for the children of the next generation," thought Sarutobi_

Naruto left with Anko and Tenten right behind him. To their home or more like mansion. They lived in an area that was hidden from the village by a jutsu that the Yondaime. The house was three stories and had a training ground in the back. Tenten and Anko shared the bedroom next to Naruto's, but they still sleep together every now and then ( A/n: get you minds out the gutter… maybe later).

Naruto walked into his room packed a bag and sat in the living room and fell a sleep. After a hour Anko woke him. "Naruto-kun lets head to the gates," said Anko with Tenten next to her. Naruto wordlessly followed.

north gate

They made it to the gate in under 5 minutes and Kai smiled at them. "I like your timing say good bye to them and well leave," said Kai. "I guess this is good bye Anko-chan, Ten-chan. See you in about 5 years," said Naruto. "Wait Naruto-kun I have to give you something," said the Hokage puffing out of no where holding something. "Old man what is that," said Naruto. A sword owned by your farther," said Sarutobi.

The sword looked like a standard katana, but had a blue sheath, and a blue hilt, it was 4 ½ feet long and had a wave like pattern on the sharp side of the blade. "This was Arashi's sword and it is yours Now," said Sarutobi. Naruto took it and bowed. "He'll use it well," said Kai as Naruto received hugs from Tenten and Anko before they left not to be seen for five years.

Five years later

Overlooking a hill stood four clocked figures as they made their way to Konoha. "I'm home Ten-chan Anko-chan," said the lead as they got closer to the gate.

--------------------------------------

Zaara: that is the first chapter of Samurai no Konoha. I hope you like it as much as you like legend of Naruto. Until next time


	2. the return of Naruto Kazuma

-1Zaara: Here is chapter 2 of Samurai no Konoha. I'm sure you know who two of the people are, but the other two well be a suspire in itself. Well enjoy the fic. Oh I don't own Naruto.

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought,"_

"**Demon speech,"**

"_**Demon thought,"**_

--------------------------------------------

At the raman stand 2:00 p.m.

Tenten and Anko were eating there future husband's favorite food, because they missed him. Now while Naruto had been gone Tenten now 14 grow to be 5'5", with d-cup breasts, and was slim. She wore a white and red Chinese shirt, black gloves, black pants, with Chinese shoes. (think time skip) Anko now 17 was the same height as TenTen and was a d-cup as well, gone with the white shirt only to have fishnet.

Now those two are some of the sexiest females in Konoha, there was just one problem ( to the man of course ) they are ( what most people think) gay, but in truth they are bi. They had started having sex. when TenTen turned 13 and only with each other. They were still virgins or at least semi-virgins. They loved each other, but loved Naruto more.

A summoning bird flow over head. "I guess the Hokage wants to see us Love," said Tenten putting the money on the contour. Anko smirked as the special jonin kissed Tenten and puffed to the Hokage tower.

at the tower

Anko and Tenten went into the tower then went into the room of the Hokage. Their stood 4 people talking with the Kage. One was a girl around Tenten's age. She was a little taller then Tenten, had long black hair, brown eyes, wearing a sky-blue battle kimono. One of the others was a boy about 18, his hair was blue and in a spiked was (like Kai from beyblade) was 6'0", muscular, dark gray eyes, wearing shades, a dark vest, tape wrapped around his arms and hands, no shirt showing off his 8-pack, a black vest, and black pants. The other was a old man so they didn't pay attention to him. The last one was the one who interested them.

He was 5'11", had blonde hair in a ponytail that went to his mid-back, wearing a face mask( like Kakashi's) Shades, a straw hat, a black kimono, black hakama( baggy pants) with tape being wrapped around from mid shin, white sash, white haori( it's like a jacket), and a blue sheathed sword, red sheathed sword, and white sheathed sword.( think of a captain for BLEACH)

"Hokage-sama why have you called us here?" said Anko titling her head. "I was not the one to call you here. It was…," said Sarutobi only to be cut off by the blonde. I well tell them old man," said the boy in the straw hat. He removed his hat showing spiky blonde hair, he then removed his shades reveling ocean blue eyes, and lastly removing his mask shoeing 3 whisker like marks on each cheek.

He smiled a fox like smile. "Hey Ten-chan Anko-chan. It's been a long time," said Naruto grinning like a fox. "NARUTO-KUN," yelled Tenten and Anko as they both jumped on him and started to kiss him.

a few moments later

"Naruto-kun where have you been," asked Anko looking at his body. "Who are those people? The old man we know, but the girl and the dude?" said Tenten. "Oh. Sorry my Name is Haku," said The girl. "My name is Victor, but you can call me Vic," said the boy. "It's nice to meet you Vic-kun, Haku-chan," said Tenten. "Let's go train guys," said Naruto.

"Hold on you three are now a team of genin under the command of Kai as team Kazuma," said Sarutobi tossing them headbands. Haku tied hers around her neck(Haku's is white), while Naruto and Vic tied theirs around there foreheads(Naruto's is black and Vic's is Gray). Naruto put back on his straw hat and left with Tenten, Anko, Haku, and Vic left.

at training ground 15 2:34p.m.

Kakashi was drilling his students Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke into the ground. It had been three weeks since they returned from the wave and Kakashi need them to get stronger in order to brag that his team was unstoppable. Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts as 5 people came into the training ground of team 7. "Excuse me but why the hell are you in our grounds?" said Kakashi._ "So it's the Kyubi brat," thought Kakashi._ "my friends and I have been looking for a place to train and we found a team we could beat in it," said Vic. Kakashi fumed at this but looked cool. "Alright prove it," said Kakashi throwing three solider pills to his students.

"Show them why we are the best team in Konoha," said Kakashi as he leaped into a tree with Anko and Tenten close behind. "SO Anko you want to go out?" said Kakashi trying for the 18 time that week. "No because my fiancée would kill you," said Anko. "And who is that?" said Kakashi thanking it was Tenten. "The Blonde one is our fiancée," said Tenten. "_Damn. Oh well I'll settle for watching his ass get kicked by my students," thought Kakashi._

The three teams squared up. "Vic take the boy with the sword, Haku take the girl, The bastard Uchiha is mine," said Naruto taking of his hat and sealing it. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "How cute the baby can activate his bloodline," said Vic smirking. "Your going down pinky," said Haku pulling out senbon needles. "Bitch," said Sakura glaring taking out a kunai. "Three minutes is all we need," said Naruto pulling out Orthrus( the sword in the read sheath. It was about 5 feet long and had a fire like pattern on the sharp side.

sidelines

Kai had just shown up when Naruto said three minutes. "It seems he's going to finish so he can start training for real," said Kai. "I bet 300 yen that that kid is bluffing no one is stronger then Sasuke. "Done," said All three who didn't like the Uchiha.

back on the field

Naruto snapped his fingers and Haku disappeared only to reappear beside Sakura , stab her in her arms and legs and take her out the fight. "One down two go and 2 minutes and 50 second to go," said Naruto. Vic charged Sai only for sai to throw a punch that Vic didn't stop. Sai stepped back and grabbed his broken hand as Vic punched him with a right hook knocking him out. "Two down, one to go, and 2 minutes and 35 seconds left. Let us began," said Naruto getting into the Zero Dragon stance.

sidelines

Kakashi, TenTen and Anko could not believe their eyes as in about 25 seconds 2/3's of team 7 were beat. Kai chuckled at this. "They only beat them so fast so Naruto could," said Kai. _"How strong is the Kyubi brat?" thought Kakashi._

Back to the battle

Sasuke ran at Naruto throwing a punch. Naruto sidestepped it and punched Sasuke in the gut and sent him flying. "Weak Uchiha. Your not worth Orthrus," said Naruto sheathing his blade. Sasuke got up and started to do hand signs. Naruto started doing hand signs as well.

"fire style: fire wave jutsu," said Sasuke as a wave of fire shot at Naruto

"Wind style: shield of wind jutsu," yelled Naruto as a shield of wind came in front of him blocking the fire.

"Enough Games. Soutei Hekigan ( Binding Burst eye)," said Naruto. To Kakashi, Tenten, and Anko it looked like Naruto's eyes became the Sharingan, but noticed it had a black sclera instead of white ( white's of eyes) the rims became white along with the pupil and three tome. "You bastard how dare you defile the Uchiha bloodline like that?!" said Sasuke. "I took noting this is my families bloodline," said Naruto. Naruto charged Sasuke and unlashed a flurry of punches and kicks on the Uchiha. At about 30 Sasuke jumped back and started doing hand signs like Naruto.

" Fire style : Grand fire ball jutsu," yelled Sasuke as he shot a fire ball at Naruto.

"Fire and Ice style : Grand Ice fire ball Jutsu," yelled Naruto as he shot a blue ball of fire.

The two attacks collided but Naruto's blow Sasuke's away and continued only to hit Sasuke square in the chest, but not only did he fell a burning in his chest, but after a few seconds it started to freeze. Sasuke hit the ground hard. Kakashi and the others came out. "Three minutes flat like Naruto-kun said. (chuckle) Pay up Kakashi-san," said Kai. Kakashi started to hand out money to the victors of the little bet. "I'll take them to the hospital and you can be sure the Hokage well hear about this," said Kakashi disappearing with his students in his arms.

"Well done Naruto-kun let's head home," said Tenten. Okay but do you mind if my brother and sister come?" said Naruto as Anko and Tenten both grabbed an arm. "Brother and sister?" said Anko. "We made a blood pack to be siblings. I may be the oldest but Naruto is the strongest of us. We adopted the last Name Kazuma," said Vic crossing his arms. "We love our nii-san wary much and he saved us but that's a story for another time," said Haku. "Lets go home so we can have a little get together," said Naruto as they started to walk away to the Kazuma estate.

-----------------------------------------------

Zaara: I hope you like it. It is one of my best. I decided to make Team 7 enemies of Team Kazuma. Hell I don't like anyone on team 7 except Naruto. Please read and review.


	3. Truth, love, letters

-1Zaara : Yo here is part 3 of Samurai no Konoha. There maybe a lemon in this chapter not sure just trying to warn you. Any way on with the show now.

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought,"_

"**Demon speech," **

"_**Demon thought,"**_

_**---------------------------------------**_------------------

Kazuma Estate 3:00 p.m.

Naruto sat on the cough with Tenten and Anko on either side of him, and Haku and Vic on the other. "Nice pad bro," said Vic looking at a picture of Anko, Tenten and Naruto. "What's that?" said Haku pointing at a picture of a woman in her late teen's wearing a blue Kimono with the leaf symbol on it she has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a smile that looked like Naruto's. "I don't know that picture was never here before?" said Naruto.

"Um… Naruto there was a letter attached to the picture and it was addressed to you. It fell of after we put it up a year ago," said Tenten walking out the room and coming back handing him a letter. "We wanted to send it to you, but Danzo was watching us the whole time you were gone," said Anko looking at the ground. Don't worry about it," said Naruto. He noticed a blood seal and used some of his blood to open it

_Dear Naruto-kun _

_I leave this letter at your grave sight hoping against hope that you can forgive me for letting your farther take you with him into the battle. ( a few tear stains on the letter) I only held you for a few hours before you left my life. I wanted you to grow up and be strong like your farther and be the fifth Hokage and surpass all of them even my great grandfather the first, but now that well never happen. My Kaa-san Tsunade only meet you for a few minutes. I love you Naruto, because you were the world to me._

_If we meet in the next life I wish to hold you along with your farther and weep for decades. My name is Shizune Kazuma. I left with you in your grave a headband that belonged to your father who gave it to me and a hand made blue scarf that when infused with chakra would let you make a shield out of it. Anyway my son my little boy, my sunshine I love you and nothing will change that for the rest of my life. _

_With Love from your Kaa-san_

_Shizune _

_P.S. Your baa-chan likes to gamble. She can be immature sometimes. _

Naruto drop the le letter. He got up picked up his swords and put on his hat and left the house without a word. Everyone felt the waves of sadness, anger, and pain so no one dared to follow.

at the Hokage tower 3: 27 p.m.

Sarutobi was taking with Kakashi about how his students got their asses handed to them when the door flow open with two ANBU guards out cold. And in walked Naruto. "Hokage-sama that is the boy who beat my students," said Kakashi getting into a stance. "Hatake move before I kill you," said Naruto grabbing Kakashi by the scuff of his shrit and throwing him into a wall leaving him out like a light.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" said Sarutobi know what he was going to say. "Why? WHY didn't you tell me my mother was alive you old bastard?" said Naruto just dripping venom in his words. Sarutobi got up and opened a vault that was behind the Yondaime's picture and pulled out a headband, and a dark blue scarf that was at least 4 feet long. "I wanted to tell you but, I couldn't at the age of 8.

"You would have thought the letter was false and thought she abandoned you," said Sarutobi with a sad look in his eyes. Naruto's rage instantly left him. "I see. Tell the ANBU that I'm sorry. As for Kakashi ( makes snort) he and his team can kiss my ass," said Naruto walking out. _"Those ANBU were vice-captain level ANBU right below captain and two levels below commander who is a level below Sannin. Naruto Kazuma is truly strong," thought Sarutobi chuckling. _(Hope the explanation made sense)

_at the Kazuma estate 3: 40 p.m. _

Naruto walked into the backyard and started to destroy training dummies and other things for abut 2 hours before he fell to the ground crying as he dropped his swords. Anko and Tenten came out and hugged him. He cried for a few minutes before he stopped. "Don't worry Naruto-kun well be here for you as long as you need us," Said Anko patting his back. "Yeah. Well help you find you mom Naruto-kun," said Tenten picking up his swords and sheathing them. "Thank you Ten-hime Anko-hime," said Naruto with a gentle smile causing the girls to blush.

Let's head in and go to sleep," said Naruto with the girls in tow. When he got to his room he saw that Anko and Tenten now lived in the room as well. They did some sheepish laughs. "We moved into the Master bedroom 2 years after you left," said Tenten removing her cloths and putting on a large white shirt that went to her thighs showing off her legs. Anko to throw off her cloths and laid in only her fishnet shrit and a thong. Naruto removed his cloths showing his wives his lean body. He was only clad in his blue boxers. He laid next to them and fell asleep only after saying he loved them.

later that night 10: 38 p.m.

Naruto awoke and looked to his left to see Tenten and his right seeing Anko. He looked down at their breasts and was thinking of all the things he wanted to do. "Like what you see," said Anko grinning. "I think he does," said Tenten kissing him on his cheek he started to massage Tenten's left breast and Anko's right. They both started to moan as he was making them experience pleasure they couldn't give each otherlike he was doing.

_**Warning lemon ahead**_

He started to kiss and lick their necks earning even louder moans form them. He stopped what he was doing to Anko and started to suck on Tenten's breasts, while Anko started to kiss Tenten.

Tenten was loving being dominated by Naruto and Anko at the same time. She loved it so much she cum only 2 minutes after they started. Naruto then grabbed Anko's breasts and started doing the same thing to hers. This assault along with Tenten kissing her stomach sent Anko over the edge.

It was short lived as Anko and TenTen removed their cloths and then Naruto's boxes taking into account that Naruto was at least9 inches long. Anko grabbed his member and started to suck on it, while Tenten started to eat Anko out. Naruto was having a blast. It felt so good that he didn't want her to stop.

Anko orgasm ripped through her and made it's was to Naruto who came n her mouth. Anko drank every drop like it was water. "That was so good Naruto-kun. "Thank you Anko-chan. Then Tenten came up and started to lick, suck, and deep throat him until he came a minute later. He grabbed her and flipped her over and started to finger her and Anko at the same time. They moaned and gasped when he hit their sweet spots.

"N(moan)aruto how(gasp) did you get so goooooooooooood?" said Anko just loving the pure bliss of what Naruto was doing to them.

"Yes, Yes. Ohhhh Naruto-kun this is just great," said Tenten lost in all of the bliss.

Instead of answering he started to eat Anko out, sticking his tongue in and out of her socking wet pussy, making her even wetter. He slowed down with fingering Tenten And waited for Anko to cum, she came not a second later. He then started on Tenten who grabbed Naruto by his hair and started to scream.

"YES Naruto-kun. P(moan long and hard)lease eat my pussy faster," said Tenten to which Naruto did, only to a orgasm hit her a few minutes later.

"Who would like to go first?" said Naruto looking at the loves of his life. "Let me catch my breath and then you can take me," said Tenten. Anko and Naruto smiled at this. Anko laid down and opened her legs wide so Naruto could do what he wanted. He put his member at her entrance and in one swift move took her virginity with out the normal pain of it. Anko was so tight he wanted to cum, but held out and started to pump into her slowly.

After a minute or two he started to pump faster and harder then when he started. YES! YES! HARDER! DEEPER! OH KAMI-SAMA! Naruto I'M ABOUT TO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Anko as she orgasm "ANKO-CHANNNNNNNNNN," yelled Naruto cumming deep in her. Anko was milking him for all his worth.

They laid there for a few seconds before he moved to TenTen who was lightly fingering herself. She stood up, got up against the wall opened her legs and waited. Naruto walked up to her, kissed her and then plunged into her like he did Anko. Unlike Anko she let out a small scream because of how fast he did it. Tenten was even tighter then Anko and Naruto cum only a second later. He then started to fuck her in to bliss, as well as message her tits as well as suck on them.

She was moaning loud and was just letting him do anything he wanted. She didn't care if he fucked her in her ass, she didn't care if he left her before she orgasm and went to Anko, all Tenten cared about was getting her lover to fuck her harder.

"Please," said Tenten moaning loudly. "please what ten-chan. "Please fuck me harder," she al but yelled. Naruto started to pound into her with an almost craving.

NARUTO-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN," Screamed Tenten as she orgasm again.

TEN-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN," screamed Naruto as he came in her.

_**Lemon end**_

Tenten fell asleep with Naruto still buried in her. He walked over to the bed an placed her next to Anko. He put the covers on them and then crawled between them and grabbing a hand full of ass from both of them fell asleep.

In Haku's room

Haku was fingering herself to the sounds that came out her brothers room. _"Damn it Naruto! I really need to get laid," thought Haku as her orgasm hit her._

In Vic's room

"Damn. Little brother knows his shit. It's a good thing I have those earplugs," said Vic as he fell asleep dreaming a perverted dream.

------------------------------------------

Zaara : Yo here is chapter 3. I hope you like. Don't worry Kakashi and team 7 well get their asses kicked more before the chunin exams. Read and review


	4. Team Kazuma's Challage

Zaara : here is part 4 of Samurai no Konoha. Team Kazuma is going to rock harder then anything else

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought,"_

"**Demon/boss speech,"**

"_**Demon/boss thought,"**_

-------------------------------

Naruto's room 7:00 a.m.

Naruto awoke to the sound of rushing water and looked to his sides only to find Tenten still asleep. He walked into the bathroom to see Anko with her hair down and taking a shower. He opened the door to the shower and stepped in. He hugged her from behind and started to kiss her neck. She moaned.

_**Warning slight lemon**_

"Your affectionate is morning," said Anko smiling as he started to finger her earning a small moan. "Of course, but your eager to have me," said Naruto. Moaning Anko nodded. He put his member into her ass. Anko gasped as he did that. "Ohhh, Naruto-kun that feels good," said Anko as he started to pump into her. She put her hands on the wall as he started going in harder. He cum in her after a few minutes when she had her orgasm He then started to kiss her and kneed her breasts earning more moans.

He then pulled out and went into her wet entrance getting another moan. He started out at a slow pace until Anko told him to go faster and harder. After 5 minutes of intense lovemaking she cum with Naruto buried deep in her

"I love you Anko-hime," said Naruto pulling out of Anko and turning her around. "I love you too, Naruto-sama and you are the only one who well fuck me like that except Ten-chan," said Anko kissing him long and deep.

_**Lemon end.**_

Inside Naruto's room

They exited the bathroom Naruto wearing his cloths, with his father's headband wrapped around his forehead with the scarf wrapped around his neck and Anko in a robe. TenTen woke up and asked what happened. Anko told Tenten what happened and Tenten asked could she get a little and Naruto replied. "You'll get yours latter during our bath," said Naruto.

Tenten got dressed and walked down stairs on Naruto's left and Anko on his right. Both Tenten and Anko had on big ass grins and were limping, because of how good the sex was and how sore they were. Once they got down stairs they were meet by an angered Haku and a grinning Vic. "Naruto no Baka why didn't you put up a sound proof barrier?" asked Haku wearing a green battle Kimono with a Kimono mini-skirt and mid thigh tight black shorts showing off her ass. Vic was wearing a black muscle shirt and white kung fu pants. To many times Haku-nee-san," said Naruto. "Hey lay off the kid. After all this was the first time he's had sex and with two if the hottest women in Konoha," said Vic patting Naruto on the back.

"Vic you sexiest son of a Bitch, I'm going to kick your ass!" yelled Haku taking out senbon needles and throwing them at Vic. Vic started to run and laugh until a blue horse with a water mane came in. "Oh Heta-chan what are you doing here?" said Haku. Master Kai has asked that you show up to the chambers of the Kage soon," said Heta. "Thank you Heta-san. See you later,"  
said Vic as Heta disappeared. Who was that?" asked Tenten seating on one of the large couches picking up a apple. "That was one Of Kai-sensei's summon Mustangs. Sorry Anko-chan Ten-chan looks like we have to go," said Naruto.

"That's okay I'm off duty today. I'll come and watch you guys train after your visit to the Hokage," said Anko running up stairs ( she can still run with a little limp) and back in about 3 minutes after putting on some cloths. She wore mid-thigh tight shorts, a tank top, and her sandals. They ran to the Hokage Tower. TenTen left to her teams meeting place. Team Kazuma and Anko entered only to find Kakashi and Team 7 having a one-sided argument with Kai.

"Ah Naruto-kun Haku-chan, Vic-kun how was your night," said Kai. The Hokage, Sakura and Kakashi noticed the blushes on Naruto, Haku, and Anko's, face's while Vic grinned. "Oh we Naruto knocked some boots last night," said Vic. "Never mind," said Sarutobi. "Any ways the council would like to see you Naruto for," the Hokage paused as he looked at the report. "The attacking of a Konoha team" without cause," said The Hokage. "Lets go," said Naruto walking out with everyone following Sarutobi.

In the council chambers

The council talked until A group of people lead by Sarutobi entered. The room was well lit, had 15 high seats around the area and 20 others, and had the Konoha flag behind. "Okay let's get started," said The Head councilman Roy Ibarra. The room quieted instantly. "Why did you let your students attack The members of team 7?" said The Uchiha representative. "I taught my students manners, but that goes out the window when challenged to a battle. Hell I'm even welling to bet that they could do it again," said Kai.

"If I may they are no where near my students level. They only won because my team was low on chakra," said Kakashi. "Fine if you think those weak kids can handle us well meet tomorrow at the battle stadium. It well be made into a public exacerbation to show how fake those kids are," said Vic pulling out a toothpick. "Loser your no match for team 7," said Sasuke smirking. "Fine the time well be set for noon," said Danzo. "This meeting is over," said Roy.

When everyone left Kai turned to his students. "You have the day off go have fun," said Kai walking out. "I'm going shopping and **Vic** is coming with me right," said Haku giving him a too sweet smile. "Right Haku-nee-chan," said Vic sweat dropping as he walked out following Haku. "You want to go for a walk Anko-chan?" said Naruto. Anko shrugged and they left.

Naruto and Anko's Day

Anko was on Naruto's back as they made their way through the park getting strange glances from some people. After an hour or so of this they went to a restaurant to eat. Naruto ordered a stack, with some boneless chicken wings and Anko ordered rice balls, along with dipping sauce, a soup, and salad. After Naruto paid and walked out a group of 3 Chunins came out and 1 slapped Anko in the ass. Naruto caught the mans hand when he tried to walk by. "Nobody touches Anko-Hime," said Naruto punching him in the gut knocking him out. His buddies having enough sense not to touch Anko anyways hightailed it.

After Anko gave Naruto a kiss they looked at a clock seeing it was 5:00 and went home.

Kazuma Estate

When they walked in they saw a laughing Tenten and an embarrassed Haku and Vic. "What the hell happened to the cool ass brother of mine?" said Naruto joining in on the laughter. "They meet my teammate Neji and his cousin Hinata who was training with us.( he's only guarding her do to orders) Neji hit it of with Haku and Vic with Hinata," said Tenten. "Oh well. Vic, Haku hit the sack we have a battle tomorrow," said Naruto taking off his hat and swords. "Yes Nii-chan," said Haku walking up the stairs. Vic patted his shoulder "Don't be too loud," said Vic causing them to blush.

Anko, Naruto, and Tenten walked up the stairs walked up the stairs and get in the bed. Tenten grabbed Naruto and sat him in a chair as she undid his and her clothes.

_**Warning slight Lemon **_

Naruto's member stood at full length. Tenten went down on him and started to suck him up. Naruto started to moan as she started to add tongue to the blowjob. She then started to go faster until he burst in her mouth. She let go and sat on his lap facing away from him. "Naruto-sama please make love to me," said Tenten in a husky voice. Naruto went into her pussy slowly getting a long moan filled with lust and love. "As you wish Ten-Hime," said Naruto in away that nearly drove her over the edge.

He started to pump her making her moan in pleasure of the things he did. "Oh Naru(uh)to-kun this is(moan) so good. Your amazing," said Tenten. Naruto grabbed her breasts and kissing her neck he sent into a orgasm bliss. He continued until he cum strong.

_**Lemon end**_

"I love you Ten-hime," said Naruto kissing her on the cheek. "I…I love you too, Naruto-sama," said Tenten panting. She got up off him and got into bed. Anko smiled as TenTen was about to fall asleep. I hope you two had fun because from now on we'll only have threesomes," said Anko laying her head down on Naruto's chest and Tenten on his shoulder. "I love you my himes," said Naruto before he fell asleep.

Next morning 6:00 a.m.

Anko and Tenten woke up and after they each gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek he woke up. "Hello Ten-chan, Anko-chan," said Naruto getting up Naruto did his morning routine, put on his clothes and went down stairs and waited. Anko and Tenten came down wearing their Shin obi clothes, Vic came down in black pants and a black vest showing off his muscles, Haku wearing blue pants, white gi that reviled some of her bust, and long white gloves that reached her elbows. Naruto looked at his family before he picked up his swords and hat. "Let's go," said Haku with a smiling Vic, Naruto, Tenten, and Anko behind her.

one hour earlier

"Why did that old man summon us here," said A busty blonde women with e-cup breasts and wearing a green haori on. "I don't know Kaa-san but it's been a long time," said A black haired woman who was only about a d-cup breasts . "don't worry Shizune-chan. I lost your farther and uncle here. After we see what the old goat wants well leave," said Tsunade. And with that Shizune and Tsunade entered the village of the Hidden leaf for the first time in 13 years

------------------------------------------

Zaara : Hope you like. Here's a little teaser for the next chapter.

--------------------------------

"Excuse me but Who are you," asked Shizune looking at the blonde who resembled her late husband.

"It depends on who's asking," said Naruto recognizing the women. _"Please let it be who I think it is," thought Naruto._

"My Name is Shizune. Shizune Kazuma," said Shizune

---------------------------------------------

Zaara: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh snap lol. This next chapter is going off the chain. In the mean time read and review.


	5. Reunion of Mother and Son and the Battle

-1Zaara: Here is part 5 of Samurai no Konoha. A few things well happen that you may or may not expect. I well revel Vic's bloodline limit in this chapter, as well as Naruto's other swords and one of his bloodline jutsu. Enjoy the chapter.

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought/flashbacks/letters,"_

"_Telepathic thought," _(Only Naruto, Vic, and Haku)

"**Demon/boss speech,"**

_**Demon/Boss thought,"**_

--------------------------------------------

at the Hokage tower 8:00 a.m.

Shizune And Tsunade stood in front of the Hokage waiting for him to say something. After a minute of silence he spoke. "Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan I would like you two to take up ranks as ninja of Konoha again," said Sarutobi puffing on his pipe. "Are you out your damn mind? We left on extended leave because we didn't want to stay you old goat," said Tsunade. "Hokage-sama I lost my husband Arashi, farther Dan, and son Naruto. That's why I left the village( sobbing), but I'll return just so I can honor their memory," said Shizune. "Shizune-chan," said Tsunade patting her daughter on the back.

"Well be staying at the Kazuma clan…" before Tsunade could finish Naruto, Tenten, Anko, Haku and Vic walked in. "I can't believe how fast news spreads in this village," said Naruto Not noticing the two women in front of him. Shizune noticed him wearing the scarf of her son and headband and sword of her husband. She looked at him and saw he resembled him in so many ways.

Naruto noticed them for the first time and saw a woman who resembled his mother. She had the same hair and eyes, but was slightly older. She was only a few inches shorter then him at 5'7. The whole room fell into silence as Naruto and Shizune looked at each other.

"Excuse me but who are you?" said Shizune looking at the blonde who resembled her late husband.

"That depends on who's asking," said Naruto. _"Oh please kami-sama let it be her," thought Naruto_

"My name Is Shizune. Shizune Kazuma," said Shizune.

"Kaa-san," said Naruto. He was thrown into the wall by a angered Shizune. "Naruto-kun!!" yelled Tenten. "You bitch! Let me go Vic!" yelled Anko. "No this is his problem," said Vic restraining Anko. SHIZUNE CALM DOWN!" yelled Tsunade. Shizune had tears running down her face. "NO KAA-SAN! This person has the nerve to try to look like my husband and then clam he's my son. I WON'T HAVE IT!!!" yelled Shizune making everyone flinch.

Naruto looked at her with calm blue eyes and a sad smile on his face. _"That's the same look Arashi gave me when I lost a match at the academy and started to cry," thought Shizune._ She let Naruto down and looked at her mother. "Kaa-san I can prove that I'm Your son," said Naruto looking at the ground. "How?" said Shizune doubting it. Naruto pulled out a piece of paper. "Here," said Naruto handing the paper Shizune. Shizune read the letter over and over until she burst into tears.

"It's true you are my son.(sobbing) this letter was sealed by my blood and only those of my family can open it and since Kaa-san and I are the only ones left it has to be true," said Shizune hugging Naruto. Tsunade walked up and smiled at Naruto who was still hugging Shizune. "I guess that makes me your Baa-chan," said Tsunade with tears in her eyes and hugging Naruto.

After a close to an hour of crying Shizune and Tsunade pulled away from Naruto. The Hokage puffed on his pipe while Vic and Haku wiped away tears of joy for their little brother. "Naruto-kun who are all those people?" said Shizune looking at Anko, Haku, Tenten, and Vic. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Kaa-san. That's my adopted brother and sister Haku and Victor. We just call him Vic. Those to are the loves of my life Tenten and Anko," said Naruto.

Everyone saw Tsunade's smirk and Shizune's rage. "I had no Idea my grandson was such a player," said Tsunade ruffling his hair. "Naruto. How can you play with two girls hearts like that?" said Shizune. "Excuse me, but Naruto doesn't play with our hearts, as a matter of fact we're bi," said Tenten grabbing both Anko and Naruto. "Yeah and your son has one of the biggest cocks I've ever seen. Even though I've only ever seen them in magazines. Oh he made me and Tenten cum so many times I lost count," said Anko with a grin. This sent Shizune over the edge and she fainted.

Everyone except Anko sweat dropped. "She always was insecure when it came to sex," said Tsunade.

After Shizune woke up they talked about everything from Anko missions to Tsunade's medic skills until a Chunin walked in "Excuse me Hokage-sama but you need to be present at the Battle," said the Chunin as he walked out. What was that about?" said Tsunade. "Team Kazuma well be fighting in another 20 minutes against team 7," said Sarutobi. "Oh who's team Kazuma?" said Shizune. "We are Kaa-san," said Naruto. "Oh who are team 7's members," said Tsunade. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and a guy named Sai, teacher Kakashi Hatake," said Sarutobi.

Tsunade smiled at her grandkids (remember Naruto sees Vic and Haku as his siblings and vise-verse) "Well be there," said Tsunade. "Okay come on guys," said Naruto disappearing in a ball of fire, Haku in a ice mirror, and Vic spinning until he was no more. "Interesting kids I'm going to adopt," said Shizune with a nod from Anko, Tenten, Tsunade, and Sarutobi.

at the stadium 11:55 a.m.

Most Shinobi were waiting for the new guys to show up. Their sensei was early by 10 minutes and it seemed like Kakashi was with his team. "What your punks scared of us?" said Sai grinning along with Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke now had a red and black sheath on his back. Kai took out a watch. "No they'll be here in 3...2...1...," said Kai as they puffed out of no where. "Yo sensei, where have you been?" said Haku tapping her foot. "I've been talking to an old friend that's all," said Kai with a small chuckle. "You may laugh now but in 30 seconds the battle well begin," said Kakashi

As if on Q the Hokage, Anko, Tenten, Tsunade, and Shizune puffed into the stadium. Tsunade was greeting by a lot of calls like "It's good to see you again Tsunade-sama," or "We love you Tsunade-sama'. "Quite we are here for the battle between team Kazuma and Team 7. I well act as judge of this battle. The rules are simple there are no rules. You are even allowed to kill" Naruto, Haku, and Vic smiled at that. "Good luck to you all," said The Hokage as he and the others puffed away leaving Team 7 and Team Kazuma (except their senseis )

_"So little brother what are we going to do?" thought Vic to Haku and Naruto. "Yes what are we going to do?" thought Haku to Vic and Naruto. "No holding back this time. Last time they had low chakra but their at full strength now. So no games we take them out at full force," thought Naruto to Vic and Haku. "Alright," thought Vic and Haku to Naruto _

Naruto unsheathed his blue sword which was now a reverse-blade sword and his black sword that looked like a straight katana. "This is Reverse Dragoon ," said Naruto holding up his blue hilted sword. "And this is my black hilted friend is named Black Strom," said Naruto. "All talk," said Sasuke unsheathing a 5 ft sword with the Uchiha logo on the blade. Sakura took out kunai and Sai pulled out a scroll. No one moved for several seconds until Haku quick as a flash pulled out a scroll did some hand signs and opened it to let out a small lake of water before she closed it.

Vic took off his vest and charged Sai. Sai opened the scroll and out popped a loin and a bull hybrid made of ink. "Do you like? It's part of my blood line. I can make anything ink come to life," said Sai. The creature charged Vic, only to be head budded out of existence. "Kid your going to have to do a whole lot better then that," said Vic flashing his teeth. Vic's skin started to turn dark blue. "What the hell are you?" said Sai pulling out his sword. "This is my blood line. Dragon Skin. It makes my body as tougher then steel. It also gives me the strength of 100 men," said Vic grinning.

Sakura looked at Haku with hate. "Time for payback Bitch," said Sakura. "Your only a genin level nin while I'm a hunter nin level and on par with Vic," said Haku going though signs. "Secret jutsu : crystal needles," said Haku. Sakura was surrounded by about 200 needles. "Now it's time for the second part :die," said Haku as the needles went to Sakura only to hit a log. "Damn a substation jutsu," said Haku as about 30 kunai flow at her.

Haku made a mirror and moved to the other side of the stadium. "What the hell Ice slut?" said Sakura. Haku smiled. "This is my blood line. Heart of Ice. It let's me turn water to Ice and I have full control of it," said Haku as she flipped over to Naruto. Vic came over a second later. "WE are the ultimate offense and defense team and even if the other two aren't around we still have skills," said Vic grinning the whole time.

Naruto put Black Storm straight out and crossed Reverse Dragoon over it. He charged Sasuke with a speed that freighted him. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes before he kneed him, making Sasuke cough up blood. Naruto then throw him off his knee and started to channel Chakra to his Reverse Dragoon. "This is the first of three attacks. Shadow clone jutsu," said Naruto making three clones. They Charged Sasuke and jumped to the sides forming an X around him. "Kazuma Dragoon stance: Hurricane X Thrust," yelled Naruto. A small tornado appeared around the arrogant gay Uchiha as he was trapped in a small tornado that was only big enough so he could get cut multiple times. Naruto then charged him with his clones all at once and took a sweet pleasure in the fact that he only slowed Sasuke do as that was just Naruto's warm up move.

With The Hokage, Uchiha Head and Tsunade( who decided to act as clan head)

"What?! Sasuke is a lot stronger then this. He's rookie of the year and an Uchiha to boot," said The Uchiha. "Just because your Rookie of the year it doesn't mean you're the best around," said Shizune. "Our Naruto-kun is just the best," said Anko. "Your right Anko-chan," said Tenten as they started to laugh.

Back to the battle

Sai was jumping left and right trying to avoid the power house hits that Vic was throwing with a unique style called 'Boxing'. Key word being 'trying'. He was hit numerous times in the arms, legs, and chest. He slipped as Haku turned some of the ground to Ice. That was all it took before he changed stances and sent him flying into Sakura's butt head first and they both landed in a puddle. As they looked up they Saw Haku and Vic grab hands like they were about to dance. "This is our style of Battle. The Yin/Yang Dance of Death," said Haku smiling and Vic grinning.

Sasuke was not Fairing much better as Naruto kept him on the defense with twin sword strikes. Hell Sasuke even had the Sharingan active and was only lasting barley. Naruto pushed Sasuke back with a kick to the chest that bruised 2 or 3 ribs. "Give up," said Naruto sheathing his Black Strom in it's sheath. "Never what are you. A loser from a no name clan. I'm from the chosen few who wield this power. We are the Elite," said Sasuke. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. "Your Brother never thought that," said Naruto shocking the crowed into silence. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled Sasuke charging Naruto only to be stopped by a parry and a slash to his chest. Even thought it was revered it still hurt like a bitch.

"It's true. I meet Itachi a little before he killed most of your clan. His exact words were Most Uchiha have fallen into the flame of ignorance and are only able to be saved by death. Even if I have to die I well cleanse this flame known as Uchiha madness. I pity those who think of you Uchiha as gods. We humans are noting like the gods. Not only are our powers limited but some times we are driven to become the devil itself," said Naruto.

Sasuke was getting more and more… for lack of better term pissed off, because of what Naruto was saying ( in Sasuke's fucked up mind as well as the other Uchiha's and some dumb ass bitch's Sakura and people) that he was better then them. "Anyone. Who. Sides. With. Itachi. Is. My. ENEMY?" yelled Sasuke as he began to come at Naruto swing his sword. _"Mental warfare," thought Naruto to Haku and Vic. "Yeah it's the best," thought Vic to Haku and Naruto._ Naruto smirked as Sasuke brought the blade across his face leaving a cut( like Squall's from FF8 ). He wiped the cut only for it to heal in seconds. _"Thanks Ami-chan," thought Naruto. _**"Hell kit if that punk left a scar on you it would be so fucked up," said Kyubi to her little brother. **(yes Kyubi is a girl and on good terms with Naruto.)

"Time to bring you down Sasugay," said Naruto opening and activating his eyes.

back with Vic and Haku

They had yet to unleash their attack and Sai was becoming bored. "Hurry the fuck up. Me and Sai could have been to hell and back before you two attacked," said Sakura. "Okay: Yin/Yang Dance: palm thrust," said Vic and Haku letting go of each other and charging Sai and Sakura. They twisted and crossed their palms as Haku sank her palm into Sai's face and Vic's into Sakura's gut sending them flying. Before they hit the wall Haku and Vic appeared behind them Kicking them 40ft into the air. Vic grabbed Haku by her legs and throw her at them he jumped up to join her.

"Ready Sis?" said Vic grabbing Sai By his waist. Haku grinned a grin that could rival Naruto's. "You know it," said Haku as she grabbed Sakura. They turned them upside down and started to spin. "What the hell are you thinking? If you do this you'll kill us all!" said Sai. Vic grinned at this. "Well lets go to hell," said Vic. 7ft before impact Haku let go, used a mirror and escaped, while Vic jumped away. Once Sai and Sakura impacted the ground they could barley move. "Damn(coughs up blood) you to the ninth level(coughs up more blood) hell," Said Sai before fainting along with Sakura. The medics came and carried them off the field.

up in the crowed

Everyone was stunned to say the least. They just witnessed the defeat of 2/3 of the strongest Genin team. Kakashi was having a fucking fit at how bad his students got beat. "Well Kakashi-san your students are no where near mine," said Kai with a smile. "Whatever old man Sasuke is still in this and he's the best," said Kakashi. "And he has yet to battle the rest," said Kai pulling out a scroll and making some Sake appear

With The Hokage's group

_"My grandson is going to make me some money," thought Tsunade. _"My my Naruto is so strong," said Shizune getting nods from TenTen and Anko. "I'll place 10000 yen on Naruto in this 1-on-1 fight," said Tsunade. "Your on," said The Uchiha.

Down in the stadium

Naruto And Sasuke glared at each other. Blue and White orbs meet Red and Black. Naruto's grip tightened on his sword. Naruto and Sasuke charged each other at blinding speeds that could rival Lee's (with the weights) Steel meet steel as Naruto blocked Sasuke's attack. Sasuke throw a roundhouse kick at Naruto's head, only for Naruto to block with his opposite arm and kick Sasuke in his face. Sasuke skid back and was starting to have trouble breathing.

"Time to finish this," said Naruto sticking sword in it's sheath. His right hand started to glow with a black lightning and his left glowed with a white fire. Naruto smiled at the look on Sasuke's face. "Why can't I copy it?" said Sasuke fuming. "Oh that's right you don't Know. You see this is part of my bloodline the fists of the Brothers. Also I know close to 74 jutsu and I have complete Mastery of all my jutsu to the point where I no longer have to use hand signs. Add that to the fact that I've improved all of them I have 144 jutsu in my arsenal," said Naruto shocking the Uchiha yet again. "DAMN YOU," YELLED Sasuke. Charging Naruto again. Naruto hit Sasuke with a left hook, followed by a right uppercut. He then grabbed Sasuke by his collar and throw him into a wall. Naruto unsheathed Reverse Dragoon. And started to push Chakra into it. "Good bye Uchiha. Kazuma style :release the internal Dragon," yelled Naruto.

A Dragon of White fire and Black lightning shot towards Sasuke. It was a sight to fear and respect. When it was only a meter form Sasuke closed his from fear of death only to see Naruto in front of him. Naruto used his Sword and slashed Sasuke and knocked him out. "Weak. If you want the power to defeat Itachi you must never lose sight of your true goals," said Naruto walking up to Haku and Vic who had returned to Normal. The Hokage poofed down to the arena followed by Naruto's family.

"Winners : Team Kazuma. Who display a true will of Fire," said The Hokage. The crowed was silent until they heard clapping and Saw A Shinobi named Asuma clapping with others. Soon everyone joined in. Shizune and Tsunade patted Naruto on his shoulders and his wives kissed him on his cheeks. Kai came down and looked at his students with pride( remember he is blind but can still sense them. "Let's go home," said Vic only to get nods from his new family.

"We love you Naruto-kun," said Tenten giving him another kiss. "We'll give you a special treat tonight," said Anko getting a glare form Shizune. _"I'll be a grand mother before I turn 30," thought Shizune._

----------------------------------------------

Zaara : A reunion and a fight all in one chapter. Also she was 16 when she was pregnant. Imagine Arashi at age 25 with a 16 year old wife. I'm not sure if it ended well. But I did get the idea from greed from FMA for Vic's blood line. This is my last teaser. I hope you like it.

---------------------------

She sat in the room waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. She was nearly crying hoping that it was Not true just so Naruto would not kick her out and on the streets. She looked at the test and dropped it in shock. She started to cry

"Oh god I'm pregnant," she said in a whisper.

-------------------------------------------

I'm not saying anything about who it is, but it well be a unique chapter. But before that please read and review. I hope you like it.


	6. Pregnancy and plots

-1Zaara the black: Yo guys how you doing? I'm going to do part 6 of Samurai no Konoha… Now Enjoy

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought,"_

"_telekinetic thought," (only Naruto, Vic, Haku)_

"**Demon speech,"**

"_**Demon thought,"**_

_**-----------------------------------**_

At the Kazuma estate 6:00 p.m.

Anko sat on the cough thinking of something to do. It had been two weeks since the battle at the stadium. Word had spread of Team Kazuma's victory fairly quick. Word had also spread that Tenten and Anko were out of bounds. It was the day after that one Kakashi Hatake asked Anko out on a date only to meet with Naruto's fist. Tsunade and Shizune took up the job of the heads at the hospital. It had also become Known that Shizune really did adopt Vic and Haku into the clan.

Anko sighed and got up and went into the backyard. Naruto was on a mission with his brother and sister, and Tenten was off training, Tsunade was at the hospital and Shizune was sleeping in her room. Anko pulled out a kunai and throw it at a bush. You can come out Now," said Anko. Two Uchiha's walked out. One was that Sasuke brat and the other was the representative of the Uchiha. "What the hell are you doing on our family grounds?" said Anko pulling another kunai. "Calm yourself. My name is Bear. And I would like to talk to the head of your clan," said Bear. "Shizune," said Anko waking Shizune.

"Yes Anko-chan?" said Shizune stepping out in a white kimono. "We got some trash in the back," said Anko. As Shizune came out as Naruto, Vic, Haku and Tenten came into the yard. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha's. "What the hell are you pricks doing at my home?" said Naruto. "We're here to talk about a clan alliance," said Sasuke smirking. Shizune smiled Naruto-kun let them in," said Shizune. Vic looked at his new mother with a questioning glance. "Are you sure Kaa-san?" said Vic scratching his head. "I'm sure," said Shizune.

They entered the house and sat in in the living room. The room was painted blue, it had a fireplace, It also had an Xbox 360 and a PS3, hooked up to a big screen. "So what the hell do you bastards want?" said Naruto crossing his arms. "I have come to ask you for an arranged Marriage between your Sister Haku and Sasuke," said Bear. If someone had a gun it would be in slow mo compared to how fast Vic moved to punch bear and Naruto Sasuke. They both went flying. "What the hell loser?" said Sasuke. "You two hit the bricks, before I get even madder," said Vic nearly using his blood line. "If you two ever suggest that again I'm going to finish what Itachi started," said Naruto letting the killing intent roll off him. The Uchiha's left uttering not a word.

Naruto sat down as Anko rubbed his shoulders. "Hey Naru-kun don't be so down," said Anko. "They'll be back and they'll have the councils backing them this time and they won't stop until they have what they want," said Naruto. "Hey Naruto lets go out to the karaoke bar tonight," said Vic. Naruto pulled off his hat and sealed it. "Yeah I'll come anyone else?" said Naruto. Tenten, Haku, and Shizune all stood up. "You coming Anko-chan?" said Tenten looking at her female lover. "I'm fine. Just filling light headed. Tsunade-sama should be here soon to keep me company," said Anko sitting on the couch.

Everyone left the house As Anko decided to sleep on the couch. After an Hour she woke up and decided to go to the hot springs only to stand and feel like throwing up. She ran into the bathroom across the hall from her. Tsunade came in from the kitchen after she heard throwing up. "Anko-chan are you okay?" said Tsunade really concede for one of her grandson's future wives. "I'm fine Tsunade. Just a bit sick I'm going to bed," said Anko going up stairs to The master bed room. _"I hope it's not what I think it is," thought Tsunade_

a week later at Training ground 12- 1:00 p.m.

Naruto sat with Tenten's Team who consisted of a Hyuga named Neji who was on a fate crusade and Lee who was a master of The iron fist along with his Sensei Gai who look they could be related. Kai was talking to Gai. But that was beside the point. Anko was being wired of late.

She had mood swings, a bizarre craving for the strangest foods, and was throwing up on the morning. Naruto was brought out his thoughts when Kai swung his blade at Naruto, who back flipped out the way.

"You asshole. That shit was not funny!" yelled Naruto as he took out Orthrus

"(Laugh) You know you are to be ready at anytime I swing my blade. Now time for You to word on your best sword stance?" said Kai

With Anko, Tsunade, and Shizune- same time

Anko was seating at a table in Tsunade's office playing solitary, when Shizune walked in with a grim face. "Anko Kaa-san and I think your pregnant," said Shizune looking at the ground. "What? (small unbelievable chuckle) I can't be pregnant I'm only 17. And… and Naruto's only 13... 14 in 4 months," said Anko standing up. "Anko I was pregnant when I was 16. I've seen the symptoms. If your unsure here," said Shizune handing Anko a pregnancy test. Anko was too shocked to think straight and ran out the Hospital to the house.

When she made it to the house she ran into her room locked the door. She then sat on the bed waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. She was nearly crying, hoping that it was not true, just so Naruto would not kick her out and on to the streets. She looked at the test in her hand and dropped it shock. She started to cry.

"Oh god I'm pregnant," said Anko in a whisper.

Anko was scared, even for a jonin of her reputation. She know she was not ready to be a mother. She loved Naruto, but was scared of what his reaction would be. She feared he would be far more angry then she was depressed. She laid down and just weep for a long time.

With Naruto and his team. 1:34 p.m.

Naruto was dodging a sword slash when Tsunade and Shizune walked into the training field. Kai stopped the training to let the kids talk to their mother. "Kaa-san, Baa-chan what are you two doing here?" said Naruto taking off his kimono, hat and haori. "Naruto we need to talk in private," said Shizune in mother-talk-mode. Naruto nodded and followed her and Tsunade a little more then 20 ft away. "Naruto Anko is pregnant," said Tsunade. "What?" said Naruto not believing his ears. "It's true the last few weeks have shown us the symptoms of it," said Shizune.

"I have to talk to her," said Naruto in a voice that was worried. "I'll tell Tenten to go home," said Tsunade puffing into smoke.

"Shadow clone?" asked Naruto.

"Shadow clone," answered Shizune as both mother and son sighed.

"Well see you later Kaa-san," said Naruto putting his hat back on. "Good look Naruto-kun," said Shizune.

Kazuma estate- 2: 50 p.m.

Tenten and Naruto meet up at the front door. Naruto looking at the ground. "You heard?" said Naruto expecting a angry Tenten, but was shocked when he heard her speck. "Yes. I wish she told me. I used a small jutsu to protect myself from something like this. I want to be a mother one day, but not this soon, besides," said Tenten as Naruto looked up to she her smile. "We'll already have a little one to take care of," said Tenten. "Right," said Naruto as he opened the door.

They walked up the stairs and heard sobbing come from their room. Naruto knocked on the door and heard the sobbing stop. "Anko-chan we need to talk so please come out," said Naruto in a soft voice. "GO AWAY," yelled Anko in a horse kind of voice. "Anko-chan please come out so we can talk to you," said Tenten. "I SAID GO AWAY," yelled Anko. Naruto sighed and took out a paperclip. He unfolded it and picked the lock. One he opened the door Anko throw a kunai at him. Naruto caught the kunai. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her with Tenten following suit.

"Naruto I'm sorry, but I'm scared," said Anko pulling her legs up to her chest. "Scared of being a mother," said Naruto. Anko looked at him bug eyed. "How?" was the only word that came from Anko's mouth. "Tsunade-sama told us Anko," said Tenten. "I guess your going to Kick me out now? I'll pack my bags," said Anko standing up. DON'T EVER SPECK LIKE THAT AGAIN ANKO!!" yelled Naruto causing both women to flinch. "Why so you can just abandon me later?" said Anko glaring at him. The silence that followed could have lasted for an eternity to the people in the room.

Naruto sighed. "Anko I love you as much as I do Tenten and she loves you as much as me. How can you think that if I found out you were pregnant with our child I would leave you?" said Naruto standing up and hugging Anko. Anko started to cry as he hugged her and she hugged him back. "I(sob) I(sob) don't know," said Anko as she just started to cry. Tenten got up and hugged Anko as well. After a few minutes of crying she sat down on the bed again. "What now?" said Anko looking at Naruto. "It's your choice. I won't force you to keep the child. It's all up to you Anko," said Naruto. "I… want to be a mother, but I'm scared. I know I have you, Tenten, Vic, Haku, Tsunade-sama, and Shizune-san but, it doesn't make the choice any easier. I'll keep the child as long as you two well be there for me," said Anko smiling at them as they smiled back.

Of course Anko-chan," said Tenten kissing Anko. Naruto smiled. "Sorry loves but I have to visit the Hokage," said Naruto. "Bye-bye Naruto-sama," said Anko grinning like the psycho he loved. "Hope you have a good night," said Naruto as he left the house.

At the Hokage tower- 4:42 p.m.

When Naruto entered the Hokage's office he saw The head councilman Roy, Bear Uchiha, Sarutobi, and Sasuke. "What do you want?" said Naruto. "We must wait for Tsunade-sama," said Roy. It was another 15 minutes before Tsunade came. "Why did you bastards call. No offense Sensei," said Tsunade. "None taken," said Sarutobi. "Now about what we said a while ago about a clan alliance through an arranged Marriage," said Bear. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. "You just don't learn do you? Do I have to kick your ass again?" said Naruto pulling black storm out it's white sheath. (I know if it's black storm why is it in a white sheath. The A: You'll learn during the chunin Exams)

"Settle down please. The Uchiha's approached us with an offer to make a stronger bloodline. Out of the 35 councilmen and women 24 voted approval. Haku well marry Sasuke Uchiha," said Roy with a down cast tone. "So I guess you're my brother-in-law," said Sasuke getting another punch from Naruto. "You asshole. I know the laws and law 12 passed by the second Hokage states that the council can not interfere in clan laws," said Naruto. "We have pull like that," Bear. "Sorry Bear but I must go with Naruto on this," said Sarutobi. "What?" said Bear. "My mentors asked me to uphold their laws and I shall. If I catch wind of you trying to get Haku I well let Naruto execute you. Understood?" said Sarutobi leaving the threats in the air. "Crystal," said Bear leaving with Sasuke.

How about a drink," said Roy who was not really all that bad. "Nah I got to get home," said Naruto leaving. "I'll take the drink," said Sarutobi and Tsunade.

With Kai ( he's rarely in this story)

Kai was setting on a rock when a bird landed on his shoulder. "Time to test my student's Next mouth is the start of the Chunin exams," said Kai

With Sasuke and Bear

"Sasuke you are to take Haku during the forest of death as many times as possible. After all in the forest anything goes," said Bear. "Haku well be my bitch by the time I'm though and well have a stronger clan," said Sasuke.

With Haku and Vic

Haku and Vic went to the movies to see Whisper of the Heart when Haku sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me," said Haku. Vic grinned. "Hell sis your one of the most good looking girls in the village," said Vic. Haku pulled out a senbon needle. "You asshole," said Haku.

-----------------------------------

Zaara : Yo another chapter down. Chapter 2 started in May and the Chunin Exams started in July ( not to sure can some one let me know if I'm wrong) The next chapter well start the chunin exams as well as show where Vic came from in the second test. Until then read and review. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chunin Exams part 1: It starts

Zaara the black: Here is part 7th of Samurai no Konoha. This well be the beginning of the Chunin exams.

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought," _

"_Telekinetic thought," (Only Naruto, Haku, and Vic_

"**Demon/boss speech,"**

"_**Demon/boss thought,"**_

_**-------------------------------------------**_

Kazuma Estate Backyard/training ground -9:00 a.m.

It had been a nearly a mouth since Naruto Tenten and Anko's talk and things had gotten better. Anko was told to stay off missions for the time being, which she was not happy about, but spent a good deal of time with Shizune. Team Kazuma had also gone on a number of missions ranging from low D to low B. All the while Haku had gotten close with Neji. Vic had also gotten to know the girl Hinata. While Haku was unopposed for Neji, Vic had gotten himself a rivil in love. Hinata's teammate Kiba.

Things with the Uchiha's had gone from bad to worse. They now stalked Haku and even tried to kidnap her on two different occasions, but because of the clout they had they could not be touched. So Naruto had Haku carry a knife on her at all times, even when taking a bath. Vic was now getting into fights with the Uchiha's where ever he saw them. Naruto was bout out of his thoughts by Kai puffing into the field with his cane in his left hand.

"Hello my students," said Kai giving them a smile. "Hello Sensei," said Vic twisting into a spin kick. "Hello Kai-sensei," said Haku bowing to her teacher. "Hey geezer," said Naruto plucking a straw from the ground and putting it in his mouth.

"My students, I have registered you to take the Chunin Exams starting this Friday 10:00 a.m. in room 301, until then have the rest of the week off," said Kai walking away. "Do either of you have any clue where he goes?" said Vic. Haku and Naruto both shook there heads no.

"Lets go get some raman," said Naruto. Getting Nods from his siblings they left. Once in town they encountered some people who bowed at them, while others glared. Once they got to the stand Vic and Haku ordered 1 bowl apiece while Naruto ordered his normal 14 bowls after paying they walked around until they saw the pinked haired slut trying to reason with a man in a black cat suit holding up the grandson of the Hokage.

"Kankuro stop this," said A female with four ponytails in her hair. "Okay Temari, but first I have to teach this trash a lesson," said Kankuro about to slam his fist into Konohamaru's face.

"Kankuro that's enough," said Naruto walking up with Vic and Haku flanking his sides. Temari and Kankuro did a half bow before Kankuro put Konohamaru down. "Naruto-sama forgive me," said Kankuro. "You are forgiven Kankuro. Hello Temari," said Naruto. "Naruto-Sama, Haku-san, Vic-san. It's good to see you guys again," said Temari. "Hey," said Vic grinning. "Hello Kankuro-kun, Temari-chan," said Haku smiling at their friends.

"Hey guys. Where's Gaara?" said Naruto looking around. "Right here," said A boy standing up in the tree with some sand wrapped around Sasuke. Gaara puffed down in a whirl of sand with Sasuke thrown next to Sakura. "Greetings Naruto-sama." said Gaara smiling a true smile and bowing. "Hey Gaara is Shukaku giving you trouble?" asked Naruto. "No he's letting me sleep just fine. I think we should leave Now," said Gaara turning, about to walk away when Sasugay's whore shouted. "Hold it! From your headbands it says your from the Hidden sand village so what are you doing here?" said Sakura. "We are here for the Chunin exams," said Temari pulling out here Chunin Exam pass. " You with the gourd, what's Your Name?" said Sasuke tried of being ignored.

"My name is none of your concern," said Gaara walking away.

Sasuke turned to Haku and smiled a lady killer smile. "Hello my Haku-chan," Said Sasuke. Naruto was about to cut him up, but Vic stopped Him. "Walk away now, kill the bastard later," said Vic. "Fine. Sasuke if I find out that you try to kidnap Haku again it _**well**_ be the end of you," said Naruto walking away. _"You don't have to worry because whether you like it or not Haku well have my children," thought Sasuke _grinning like the madman he is

Academy Day of the Exam 9:20

Naruto walked up to the Academy with his brother and sister. They saw teams from Cloud, Sand, Mist, Stone, Waterfall, Grass, and of course leaf. They ignored the fools standing outside. Once they got in the sensed the Genjutsu. "Where is it Haku-nee-chan?" said Vic as Naruto sealed his hat in a scroll… for the 20 time. "It's on the second floor," said Haku as they walked up. They saw a lot of teams crowded around room '301'. Naruto saw Lee get hit and then a 'Genin hit Tenten. Haku and Vic backed up. "Oh the hell he didn't!!!" said Naruto running up to him and slamming his foot into the 'Genins face. "Hey bro it seems one teams up to snuff," said The 'genin charging Naruto. Before they could clash Lee stepped in.

"Let me give you some advice. Some things are not as they seem," said The 'Genin' still at the door before they puffed away. "Naruto-kun your Flames of youth are most bright." said Lee. "Been a while Lee," said Naruto rubbing his head and smiling at his friend and sparing buddy.

"Hey lee we need yo go." said Neji. Even though Haku liked him some what Naruto and Vic hated the guys guts. (The roll of a brother) Tenten kissed Naruto on they cheek. "Let's just go," Said Tenten hopping on Naruto's back. As they left they talked about nothing really, just training and general gossip (Tenten and Haku).

Once they got in room 301 they noticed that most of the rookie 9 where there. "Team 8 Hinata, Kiba, Shino and team 10 Ino, Choji, Shikamaru," said Vic replying the info they got from Tsunade about the years rookies.

They talked until a silver haired boy walked up to them. "Lets have a closer look?" said Haku. Getting Nods from her brothers walked up. When they got over they heard Sasuke ask for Naruto Kazuma, Gaara and Rock Lee.

"Let's See Rock Lee is a tai jutsu master with a record of 12-D's and 20-C's. Gaara is a Defense/offense master, with a record of 15-C's and 10-B's. Has never been harmed on a mission. This last Guy is Interesting. Naruto Kazuma. Master of The Hurricane Blade style( Explain later) Has a mission record of 39-D's 25-C's and Oh shit? 17-B's. And one of those B-rank missions was a tangle with that weak New Village the sound," said Kabuto.

Kabuto was attacked by Three Sound Nin and fell to the ground throwing up blood Listen Here glasses write this in your notes. The Sound is not to be toyed with," said A mummy. "Alright That's enough," said a deep voice. Everyone turned to the front.

A puff of smoke and there stood 12 Chunins and A Jonin with a blue trench coat. "My Name Is Ibiki and from this point on your worst enemy," said Ibiki. He then pointed to the sound nin. "You? Do you want to get kicked out before we even start?" said Ibiki. "Sorry it's our first time," said The mummy. "Let's began with the written Exam.

(going to skip the system)

Naruto quickly figured out that they were to cheat to pass. _"Haku Vic start Cheating," thought Naruto to Vic and Haku. "Right," thought Vic and Haku to Naruto. _

Haku activated her mirror ability to help Vic and Naruto activated his eyes. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, Dosu(A.k.a. mummy), Kiba, Shino, The sand siblings, and Ino all figured out a way to cheat. After 45 minutes( and many busted up cheating attempts later) the last question was asked. Well You take the Tenth question?" asked Ibiki. "What the hell kind of question is that of course we well," Yelled the pinked haired slut of Sasugay's. Ibiki held up his hand for silence.

"You didn't let me finish. If you take the question and fell you'll never be able to become Chunin. Oh and before you ask about the ones who came from the last Exam. I wasn't making the rules that time," said Ibiki grinning to them. That had a effect as about 1/5 of the room was gone. Haku looked into Naruto's eyes as he turned to look at her. She smiled at her brother. _"Go get em and show them way you're the best," thought Haku. "Loser trying to look cool in front of my future bitch," thought Sasuke. _

Naruto stood and looked at Ibiki. "I well take the question. I have never run from a challenge and I won't start now," said Naruto flaring a small bit of chakra. "Are you sure? You may never finish your dream.," said Ibiki. "In one of my fathers Journals it says : A chunin is a leader and if given a difficult mission can you run? …….No. You must be welling to fight and die for your village. There are no weak soldiers under strong command," said Naruto shocking away the fear in the room(insert the song here) After a quick look around Ibiki Decided they were ready

"Very well then. You all… pass. I congratulate you on a job well done and wish you luck on the second part of the Chunin Exams.

The Door was kick into the was leaving a large crack and in stepped the last person anyone thought would come.

"Oh shit It's Tsunade-sama," said Ibiki sweating up a storm, before puffing out the room. "I'll Get him later. Hum? Looks like 78 examines meaning 26 teams. All right brats I'm the second Proctor Tsunade of the Sannin. Follow me," said Tsunade walking out. "We are so F.U.C.K.E.D.," SAID Naruto walking out with his team and Tenten's team.

At training ground 44

Welcome brats to Hell on earth or the forest of Death," said Tsunade

----------------------------------------------------------

Zaara : Yo I'm done. Sorry I had to rewrite it after my brother deleted it. Until next time. Two things well be explained during the forest of Death. 1) well be how Tenten Anko and Naruto meet, as well as where Vic is from. This chapter may be short but bear with me I got finals next week. Anyway read and review.


	8. Chunin exams 2: into the Forest of Death

Zaara the Black: Here is part 8 of Konoha no Samurai. I'd tell you some things but that would spoil it for you. Oh by the way I don't own Naruto, but I own a few of his jutsu. I have to tell you one thing though the forest of death may be in 2 or 3 parts.

"Human Speech,"

"_Human Thought,"_

"_Telepathic thought," (Naruto, Vic, and Haku only_

"**Demon/Boss speech,"**

"_**Demon/Boss thought,"**_

---------------------------------------------

Forest of Death- 11:15

All the genins looked up into the trees. "Welcome Brats to hell on earth of the Forest of Death," said Tsunade. Everyone looked scared, except for Team Kazuma, The Sand Siblings, team 7, and a crew from grass. After a quick look a round Tsunade spoke. "Brats here's how the 2nd part of the Exams work. Each team well be given a Heaven or Earth scroll. You have 5 days to come up with both scrolls, by any means necessary and make it to the tower in the center," said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama does that mean we get to kill ?" said Tenten. "Yes it does Tenten-chan, but before that you have to fill out those forms," said Tsunade passing them out. "Your team's have 10 minutes to fill them out and come back. Everyone left to sign their sheets.

With team Kazuma, Team Gai, And The Sand Siblings

Naruto sat up in a tree while Gaara chose to hang like a bat, Tenten Was in Naruto's lap, Neji and Haku were flirting, and Vic, Kankuro, and Temari were humbling Lee in the art of fashion and haircuts. All had filled out their forms and wanted to rest to finish, until a punk ass Uchiha and weak ass teammates decided to interrupt them. "Hello My Haku-chan. Why Are you talking to this trash?" said Sasuke getting a laugh out of Sai and Sakura. Neji, Naruto, and Vic fumed at this. Naruto and Vic had some respect for Neji in a friend-sort of way.

"First Sasuke-san I'm not your girlfriend, second I like someone and third don't talk to Neji-kun like that," said Haku standing up. "Whatever. The Hyuga are weak. You well be mine," said Sasuke but before he could leave he was punched by sand. He looked up to see Gaara glaring at him. "Leave," was all Gaara said. "Go now? And don't ever talk to Haku-san like that again," said Kankuro pulling out a kunai. "Nobody messes with our friend," said Temari pulling out to small battle fans(She uses those for Taijutsu and small Ninjustu) Team 7 backed off and left to get their scroll.

At team Kazuma's gate

They had gotten a heaven scroll. Naruto hoped he would meet the Uchiha so he could kill him using his full power. Vic was hopping to have a few words with Neji while in there. "This reminds me of when I meet you two," said Vic looking at the trees. "Yeah," said Naruto recalling that day.

_Flashback _

_It a forest clearing near the village of Star Naruto and Haku stood with their teacher as he began teaching them the fireball jutsu. Naruto and Haku panted as they had been training for the last 9 hours. "Well it seems we have a guest," said Kai as a young man of 14 walked into the clearing. He had a few cuts and bruises and was holing a vest. "Hey who are you guys?" said the boy. "I think the question is who are you?" said Kai. "Alright I'll bite. My name is Victor, but everyone calls me Vic," said Vic. "Where are you going Vic-nii-san," said Haku. "The village killed my family so I'm leaving. Good thing I wasn't a ninja." said Vic_

_"Come with us," said Naruto looking into Vic's eyes. "You Know what kid Your eyes have a strength in them that can inspire other people. Those are the eyes of a kind ruler and a brave leader. As long as you need my strength I'll follow you…," said Vic. "Naruto Kazuma and my adopted older sister Haku," said Naruto. Vic smiled "Well looks like you got yourself a big brother," said Vic getting hugs from the younger kids and a smile from Kai._

_Flashback end _

They all laughed at the memory. "Ever since then we've been a happy family," said Naruto. "Yeah Bro," said Vic grinning. "I still can't believe Vic is a pervert," said Haku shacking her head as the boys got in another laugh. They whipped around when the Chunin walked to the Gate. "3...2...1... Began," said the chunin as he opened the gate. Team Kazuma ran in at full speed looking like they puffed into smoke. _"Fast ass kids," thought the Chunin._

1 hour into the test

Vic and Naruto set up a base in the tree, while Haku pulled some water up using her mastery of the element. After a while they sat and waited for the enemy. It didn't take long before a crew of Mist ninja found them. One was at least 5'4" wearing a blue suit. Another was 5'0" wearing a yellow suit, and the last was 5'9" wearing a green suit. "Give us your scroll," said the one in the blue suit. Naruto looked at them. "What scroll do you have?" said Naruto lifting his hat. "A heaven scroll," said the one in yellow. "We don't need it but it could be used for later. Who wants to take them?" said Naruto laying down. "Ill do it. I want to do some damage to the mist," said Vic. All three mist nins used a water spike jutsu to impel Vic. "That was easy. Now let's take the other chump and have some fun with the girl," said The one in Green,

"You shit holes. That was my favorite vest!" said Vic in his armor stage. "Let me show you a real killer jutsu : Ox, ram, horse, boar, dog, ram. Binding pain jutsu," said Vic. The guys look at Vic when noting happened. They charged only to fell pain shot though their bodies. "What the hell?" said the one in blue. Naruto sighed as he pulled out a scroll, unsealed a black sleeveless zip-up hoody and give it to Vic. Haku checked them for a scroll and found it with the green one. "Let's go," said Naruto. They left the team there to be eaten by a snake riden by a guy from grass.

6 hours into the test

Team Kazuma had not run into any other team so far and got worried. They landed on the ground when a small ambush almost had them. "Neji it's us damn it," said Vic. "Sorry we thought you guys were the enemy," said Tenten giving Naruto a kiss. They sat down around a fire and discussed their plans. "We need an earth scroll to complete the test," said Neji with Haku setting next to him. Naruto nodded. "We have two heaven scrolls, but need that earth scroll," said Naruto. "It would be wise to rest for tonight, split into three teams of two and meet back here at dawn," said Vic. "Alright we'll rest up and split. Tenten and Naruto well be team 1, Vic and Lee well be team 2, and Neji and I well be team 3," said Haku with a little blush that did not go unnoticed by Naruto or Vic.

As everyone fell asleep Naruto and Tenten talked. "Naruto do you remember the time you saved me and Anko?" said Tenten out of the blue. "Remember? How could I forget," said Naruto thanking back to that day.

_(Here we go again) Hit the Flashback button(Lol)_

_Naruto age 6 was walking though the forest, because he couldn't take the glares any longer. _"Maybe I should just run away. Hell it's not like anyone well miss me," thought Naruto._ He heard a small cry of pain come from the far left. He ran as fast as he could using some chakra. When he got there he saw 10 year old Anko on the ground and 7 year old Tenten in tears. "Why are you doing this Tango-san?" said Tenten. "SHUT UP! I paid good money to the bitch who runs the orphanage for two slaves who well fulfill my __every__ desire Now you well remove your cloths or I well kill the other girl," said Tango._

_Naruto had had enough he ran out from behind the tree and kicked the man in the balls. Tango fell over grabbing his crotch. Naruto was so mad at what he heard he flared his Chakra. Ten seconds later the Hokage puffed into the field. He looked at Anko and Tenten, then at the man. "Naruto tell me what's going on here?" said Sarutobi._

_Naruto told the Hokage everything that happened. To say Sarutobi was pissed was like saying a snake was trustworthy(small refrain to Orochimaru) just as Anko woke up. "Naruto. Take those young girls to your home. I have to…talk with the head of the orphanage," said Sarutobi taking the man with him in a puff of smoke. _

_"Who are you?" said Anko. "My name is Naruto. The next Hokage believe it," said Naruto. "I'm Tenten," said Tenten. And I'm Anko ninja in training," said Anko. "Okay," lets head to my house," said Naruto walking to a path with Anko and Tenten following him._

_End of Flashback ya'll _

"I for one am glad Hokage-sama killed that bitch," said Tenten. Naruto looked into her eyes. I'll always ne there to save you," said Naruto as Haku woke up. "Sleep well sis?" said Naruto. "Good It's time we split up," said Haku. They woke everyone and leaped away.

with Haku and Neji

Neji and Haku moved with grace and silence that could only come form years of training. Neji looked at Haku with a lost look in his eyes. He loved her from the first time he saw her. He thought of what the Uchiha said. He already hated the Uchiha for their hand in the death of his farther ( going my own way). He know it was them who told the Cloud about the eyes of the Hyuga, even if some of the council looked the other way, he wanted revenge. He was brought out his thoughts as Haku tapped his shoulder.

"What is it Haku-chan?" said Neji. "I sense the Uchiha's team," said Haku pulling out needles. "Byakugan," said Neji scanning the area. He saw 3 people come at them. "We got 3 incoming," said Neji getting into the gentle fist stance. "Well it seems that they saw us," Came a voice. "Sai. You son-of-a-bitch," said Haku through gritted teeth.

"Ink style: Art of the hell beast," said Sai. 5 large beasts came out of the bushes. They charged Neji. The biggest one knocked Neji away from Haku by 20 yards. "Ne…," Haku's yell was cut off as a dart hit her in the neck. She fell to the ground out cold. Three figures walked. "At last she's mine," said Sasuke. "Of course Sasuke-kun. Everything should be yours," said Sakura. Sai picked her up over his shoulder. "You do know that Naruto is going to try and kill us right?" said Sai. "By then I'll have had my way with Haku-chan," said Sasuke as they walked off.

Neji was fighting the Ink beasts when they all just splattered. _"What? The only way that would happen if… Fuck!!! They might have Haku!" Thought Neji._

Neji quickly ran back to where the ink beasts had appeared. When he got there he saw Haku was gone. "Haku… I well find you, just please be okay," said Neji leaping away.

(I could be an asshole and end it here but I won't)

With Naruto and Tenten

They were running at full speed to meet Neji at the rendezvous point. "Are you sure that Haku is in Danger?" said Tenten. "I'm sure. I got a mental S.O.S. from her about Team 7," said Naruto moving even faster.

When they made it to the point they Saw Lee holding back Vic and Neji laying on the ground with a bruised cheek. "What the hell Vic?" said Naruto also trying to restrain his brother. "He was suppose to protect her! Now she's in the hand of that fuck tard Sasuke!" yelled Vic. "Neji is this true?" said Naruto. Neji looked at the ground. "Yes Naruto. He got her as Sai had his beasts fighting me 20 yards away," said Neji. Naruto bit his thumb "I see. Ox, tiger, dog, monkey, ram, bird:Summoning jutsu," said Naruto. A puff of smoke there stood a three tailed yellow and orange fox. "How may I help you Naruto -sama?" said the Fox. "Find my sister. She smells of ice and hawks," said Naruto. "Right," said the Fox. He sniffed the air for a second before he found the smell. "I got it," said The fox shooting of to the west.

_"Damn it. Sasuke has fucked up for the last time. It's the end of him when I get my hands on him and even kami won'tn stop me," thought Naruto_ not noticing the pulse come from black storm.

----------------------------------------

Zaara: Yo here is the 8th part to Konoha no Samurai. Enjoy it. Read and review.


	9. Chunin Exams 2: Kazuma vs Uchiha

Zaara : hey here is part 8 of Konoha no Samurai. Hope you enjoy.

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought,"_

_Telepathic thought," (only Naruto, Haku, and Vic only_

"**Demon/boss speech,"**

"_**Demon/boss thought **_

_**Enjoy**_

----------------------------------------------

With Haku 1 hour after kidnapping

Haku awoke with a splitting headache _"Damn must be the side effects of the dart That asshole used," thought Haku._ She felt a collar around her neck, when she opened her eyes she saw that Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura setting around a fire. Sasuke stood up and walked over to her. "Hello Haku-chan," said Sasuke. Haku formed a few hand signs "Ice style: Ice spear jutsu," said Haku. When noting happened Sasugay laughed. "That collar was made to disrupt Chakra. In other words, You are not going anywhere," said Sasuke grabbing Haku and kissing her roughly. (You have no idea how hard this is to write)

"Naruto, Vic, Tenten, Lee, and Neji well come," said Haku spitting in Sasuke's Face. Sasuke wiped away the spit and backhanded Haku, making her fall to the ground. "Your mine bitch," said Sasuke pulling out wire and binding Haku's hands and legs open. He then cut her clothes off.

**Warning slight rape (A/n I really hate to write this)**

Sasuke put his mouth at her entrance and started to lick Haku up and down. Haku was crying. "Stop it! Please stop it!" yelled Haku. Sasuke let up and started message her breasts. "If you promises to have my children after the Exams are over," said Sasuke smirking. "NEVER," yelled Haku. "Fine have it your way," said Sasuke getting back to eating out Haku. It was a few minutes before Haku came. "You(pant) bastard I hope Naruto kills(pants) you," said Haku. "If you liked that you'll love the main course," said Sasuke. Before Sasuke could pull down his pants, a kunai flow past him. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he caught it.

_**End**_** rape lime( glad it's over)**

"How did you find us? I had Ink sentries that would tell me if enemies where near," said Sai a few feet away from Sasuke. "Funny story about that," said Vic landing in front of his sister cutting the wires off his sister.

_Flashback_

_They ran along following the fox to Haku. "Hang on," said The fox. "What is it. "Ink sentries. Three of them by the smell," said. The Fox. "Tenten use your Chakra sniper," said Neji. After Tenten's Nod, she pulled out a small device that turned into a rifle. (think the one's from Halo 2). She pulled out 3 bullets made of steel, but powered by chakra. Neji guided her aim and in only 5 minutes they brought down the Ink sentries. After Tenten put the device back up they left. _

_End of Flashback _

Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Tenten, landed in front of Haku. Sasuke stumbled back as Sai and Sakura ran up. **"Uh…Kit," said Ami(Kyubi ) only to be ignored. **"You bastard. I've let you get away with to much. YOUR DEAD," YELLED Naruto pulling out Black Storm. "Leave. I'll take care of them. You guys just get Haku out of here. Neji your in charge," said Naruto activating his Soutei Hekigan (Binding Burst Eye) but instead of the 3 commas it had gone to 4. "Alright Naruto," said Neji as he picked up Haku bridal style. They leaped away from what was sure to be a battle zone in the next few minutes.

Naruto felt Black Storm pulse. "So you wish to be unsheathed and let out into your true form," said Naruto. "Who the hell are you talking to?" said Sasuke unsheathing his sword along with Sai unsheathing his. "You see Black Storm was made from the bone and fang of a noble Dragon. Black Storm's brother is the Reverse Dragoon. (chuckle) No need to tell any more for you are about to die," said Naruto unsheathing Black Storm.

Sasuke charged Naruto with Sai being his wing Man. They came in with slashes only to be parried by Naruto. Sai pulled out a scroll and made a ink shield appear. Sai charged Naruto and unleashed a flurry of strikes that Naruto blocked with ease.

Naruto jumped back and looked at them with true hate in his eyes. Black Storm pulsed twice. "Alright. Your about to see Black Storms true from, the only reason it's sheath is white is because, when he's truly awake it turns black," said Naruto holding Black storm over his head. Team 7 felt chakra rise from the sword. "LET YOUR THUNDER ROAR: BLACK STORM," yelled Naruto spinning the sword.

Black Storm elongated and turned into a Halliburton with 6 feet blade and 5 foot hilt. (thank of the band of 7's leaders blade from Inuyasha) Naruto charged and slashed at Sai brokering his sword in half and knocking him out. Sakura fainted from the sheer amount of Chakra in the air. Naruto put black Storm over his shoulder. "**Time to die You fucktard," said Naruto letting loose some of Kyubi's Chakra. **Sasuke grinned. "I came prepared for you this time," said Sasuke as ran though 10 hand signs with Naruto copied. "FIRE STYLE: Fire armor jutsu," said Sasuke. Fire like armor appeared on his legs arm, chest and back. They looked at each other, before they took off up a tree.

They meet and clashed trying to push each other. Naruto pushed all his might behind his blade and throw Sasuke for a loop. Sasuke slammed into a tree 20 meters away. "Tiger, bird, ram, boar. Lighting style: lightning flash jutsu," said Naruto. Naruto started to swing his sword and flashes of yellow charged at Sasuke. Sasuke moved out the way of the flashes only to get clipped by the flat side of Naruto's blade. Sasuke fell towards the ground. He flipped in mid air and used his Chakra to push himself back to the tree. Naruto was upon him in seconds. Naruto brought his blade down over Sasuke's head. Sasuke blocked but looked into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke froze for a second and that was all Naruto needed. Naruto kicked off the tree, and kicked Sasuke in his face. Sasuke flew down fast. When Sasuke was back his armor was gone and he was in a crater about 9 feet across and 10 feet deep ( Yes I put Sasuke in a crater, but don't be disappointed)

Sasugay crawled out the crater and charged a Chidori Current to his sword He looked at Naruto noticing everything slowing down a little more. _"Yes my full Sharingan," thought Sasuke_. "Let's see you beat me now," said Sasuke charging Naruto. Naruto seeing Sasuke's got a little worried. _"Ami-chan how bad is this?" thought Naruto. _**"Bad kit, but you can beat him if you release all your weights and go to stage 3 of your gravity and Chakra seals," said Kyubi. **_"Thanks," thought Naruto. _

Naruto removed his haori and placed it on the ground then took off his 200 pound weights, he then put Black Storm in the ground. After he did that he pulled his wrists apart far and there was the chains wrapped across his chest, arms and legs. "What the hell…," was all Sasuke got out. "Release of the Dragon: level 3," said Naruto. After that there was an explosion of Chakra felt though out Konoha.

with Sarutobi and Tsunade

"Sensei did you fell that?" said Tsunade. "Yes. I can't believe Naruto is that strong. He could vary well give Me a run for my money," said Sarutobi shooking Tsunade. "oh my. dear Kami," said Tsunade

With Anko and Shizune

Shizune was reading and Anko was watching TV when they felt Naruto's Chakra. "My My Naruto's something's," said Shizune drinking some tea. Anko put her hand on her stomach. "You fell that baby? You have a strong daddy and I know you'll be strong too," said Anko smiling.

in the forest with the Grass crew

_"Damn. I didn't expect anyone to have anywhere near this strength," thought the 'girl' grass nin_ running towards the fight

back to the fight

Naruto made a 'come on gesture' with his hand. Sasuke ran at Naruto at full speed only to have Naruto disappear on him, even with his Sharingan. Sasuke was looking around only to fall into darkness. "Welcome to my world Uchiha," said Naruto from all directions. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU," yelled Sasuke. "Now now. Kazuma secret art: Dark world attack," said Naruto. Naruto then proceed to cut Sasuke to hell and back. After what felt like days but was relay 10 minutes Naruto let Sasuke fall. "Why… not let… me have…her? Said Sasuke panting. Naruto kicked Sasuke in the gut (I know that's a bad guys style, but That asshole Sasugay deserved it). "I can't give her to anyone. haku is her own person and my sister. I well destroy anyone who trys to harm her," said Naruto letting Black Storm rest and go back to it's dormant form, before sheathing it. Naruto left Sasuke for dead.

When Naruto left, Sasuke was bit by Orochimaru. Giving the speech to a revived Sai and Sakura he left.

With Naruto's group

When Naruto returned he saw that Haku was wearing a blue and black battle kimono. Tenten ran up to Naruto and kissed him. "Naruto I got worried after we felt that Chakra," said Tenten. "You used a lot of power. Lucky for us we found a crew who nearly shitted themselves, but it's was to late to say they didn't piss them pants," said Vic getting laughs from everyone. He then pulled out two scrolls, both earth and throw one to Tenten.

They were about to leave when Haku walked up to Neji with a red face. "Um Neji w-will you go on a date with me after this exam is over?" said Haku. "S-sure Haku-chan and I swear to protect you from the Uchiha's," said Neji kissing Haku and hugging her. "YES LET THEIR YOUTH EXPLODE," said Lee while Vic and Naruto grinned. "We get to talk to him soon," said Vic. "Yeah Victor," said Naruto as the Team Kazuma and Team Gai left to the tower.

at the tower 2 hours later

Once at the tower they opened the door. What they saw was a billboard.

(Hell you know the speech)

Once Naruto opened the scroll they were meet by Anko who Kissed both Tenten and Naruto before giving them hugs. "So I take it you guys passed?" said Anko. "We did more then pass I beat the shit out of Sasuke. He won't be moving for some time," said Naruto. "I'll Show you guy's to your rooms," said Anko leading them. After the guys got settled in one room and the girls in another Naruto took off his Kimono, haori, and swords. He tried to reapply the seals, but couldn't. Deciding to ask Ami(Kyubi) about it in the morning he laid down and was about to sleep, When he heard Ami(Kyubi). **"You can't reapply it until after 24 hours giving your body a chance to cool down," said Ami(Kyubi) **_"Thanks Sis," said Naruto falling into a deep sleep. __**"Anytime Kit, anytime," thought Ami(Kyubi)**_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

Zaara : I hope you like it. I well update my other story in about a week. I was writing this story all day long. Hope you like. Read and Review.


	10. Chunin Exams 3: Let the battles start

Zaara: Here is Konoha no Samurai part 10. The 3rd round preliminaries of the Chunin Exams. Enjoy

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought,"_

"_telekinetic thought," (Naruto, Haku and Vic only)_

"**Demon/Boss speech,"**

"_**Demon/Boss thought,"**_

Enjoy the show

-----------------------------------------

5 days later. 4:00 a.m.

Naruto stood in the balcony talking to Gaara and Neji in the early hours of the tower. "No sign of Team 7. Thank their dead?" said Neji hoping that the Uchiha was rotting in hell. "I doubt it," said Gaara reading a new scroll. Naruto stood up against the rails wearing his usual clothes with less baggy cargo pants that were still a little baggy for free movement.

"Gaara's right Neji. That prick Sasugay is to stubborn to die without killing Itachi. Listen if either of you go against the Uchiha, kill him," said Naruto. "Of course Naruto-sama," said Gaara. "What about the council? They'll try to protect the Uchiha," said Neji crossing his arms. Naruto looked at Neji. "Leave that to me," said Naruto walking away to get some sleep.

5th day 7:00 a.m.

Naruto was awaken by Gaara. "What is it Gaara?" said Naruto. "Their assembling the teams for the 3rd Exam," said Gaara "How many teams made it?" said Naruto setting up. "8 teams made it. My team, Your team, Neji-san's team, The mutts team, The team with the Shadow user, Kabuto's team, the sound team, and The Uchiha's team," said Gaara. Naruto throw on his clothes. "I'm not worried about them. The Uchiha is wounded badly. Let's go," said Naruto.

They walked over to the ring and got in front of their restrictive teams. "Welcome to the 3rd Exam. I'll introduce your Exam proctor now," said Sarutobi steeping aside to revel…

"ITACHI UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(oh shit! I bet you didn't see that coming)," yelled Sasuke charging Itachi. Itachi had a board look on his Face as he picked up Sasuke and throw him back to his team. "Weak as ever huh little brother?" said Itachi. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Sasuke. "Being a proctor," said Itachi pulling out a stick of pokey. "Why are you here? You killed our clan," said Sasuke. "I was ordered to by Sarutobi to kill most of the clan. I am no longer Itachi Uchiha, just Itachi," said Itachi.

Everyone looked at the Hokage. "You ordered the Death of most of the Uchiha clan?" said Kakashi looking at Sarutobi in anger. Sarutobi turned to Kakashi. "Yes I did. Some of them planned to overthrow me for power and then rape or kill other members of other clans to gain power," said Sarutobi shocking everyone. "Bear and Roy well hear about this," said Sasuke. "Boy you are a fool. Roy already know, as for Bear no one fears him," said Kai. Itachi cleared his throat. "Let's get this Exam over. Open it," said Itachi as they reveled a name board.

"There are to many of you brats so we're going to cut the number down. Would any like to quit?" said Itachi. Kabuto raised his hand and walked out leaving Vic and Naruto questioning his motives. The board started to spin. It stopped.

"Well (what's his Name) and Sasuke stay," said Itachi (skipping fight) The broad started to spin again. "Well Kin and Haku please come down," said Itachi. Once they we're down they started a needle throwing battle. It was over in seconds as Haku was more experienced. Next was Kankuro and the other boy from Kabuto's team it ended with Kankuro's victory. Next was the Queen bitch and a blonde named Ino. The fight was pretty boring to everyone until it ended with a double K.O.

"The broad spun and then Shino and Shikamaru get your asses down here," said Itachi pulling out a stick Of pocky(?)

The fight was close with Shikanaru's shadow and Shino's bugs, but it was ultimately Shikamaru who won.( Shikamaru is probably one of the strongest ninja in the show… if a little lazy) The broad spun and it showed two names no one wanted to see. "Well Zaku and Vic please come down.

They walked down and Vic saw that he had tubes in his hand. They looked at each other. "Goodbye," said Zaku using his palm blast. Vic stood there and took it like it was a cool breeze. Vic shuck his head walked to Zaku and hit him with a smash punch increased by his bloodline. Zaku skid a few feet back. He could barley stand as is was. "Is that all you got?" said Zaku. "Boar, ram, bird, rat, tiger, dragon, Earth style : Earth punch jutsu," said Vic. A fist the size of Zaku's body slammed into his body, braking Zaku's legs and ending the match.

The board flashed again and this time it was Temari and Tenten. "Tenten be careful, Temari is no push over," said Naruto setting on the rail. "Don't worry I'll be fine," said Tenten walking down. Once in the center they looked at each other. "Are you one of Naruto's girlfriends?" said Temari. "Yes," said Tenten. "Sorry about what I'm about to do," said Temari pulling out her fan. "No worries," said Tenten pulling out a chain staff. The battle was fast and furious, It lasted longer then 45 minutes, but it was ultimately Temari who won.

The Next few fights where Choji vs. Sai with Sai winning, Gaara vs. Lee with Gaara winning in a battle of power, Hinata fighting Neji, with Neji winning. The last fight was something that no one saw coming, a three way fight to the end, With Naruto vs. Kiba vs. Dosu.

"This fight well began… Now," said Itachi running up to the Hokage. Naruto pulled out his Reverse Dragoon, Dosu pulled off his fur letting him stand at his full highest of 6'0" tall, and Kiba was in his beast form.

Naruto charged by Kiba only to be blasted by Dosu. Naruto blocked with his sword. "I don't Have time to play games with you two!" said Naruto. Naruto quickly used a flash step to appear behind Kiba.

in the stands

"How the hell did he move so fast? It most be a teleportation jutsu," said Sasuke using his Sharingan to try and follow. "(Laughing) Oh how wrong you are. Vic and I can move that fast, but to a lesser extent," said Haku. Sasuke walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Teach me Haku-chan," said Sasuke. Neji pushed Sasuke away. "After you tried to rape her. I'm surprised she's even talking to you prick," said Neji. "You'd better watch yourself Hyuga," said Sasuke as he walked away.

In the battle

Naruto punched Kiba in his gut and knocked him out.

Naruto stared at Dosu who was smirking under his bandages. "Your fast boy, but My attacks travel at the speed of Sound. I also have to pay you back for my brother's death This jutsu is designed just for you. Sound Death Jutsu," said Dosu. Naruto lowered his sword and what appeared to be a dragon shot out of it and blocked the attack. "_What the hell?" was every ones thoughts except Haku and Vic's._

"This is R.D.'s Dragon state. I haven't used it for 3 years. Now join your brother in the afterlife," said Naruto as he lifted his sword and brought it down on Dosu from 6 yards away. Dosu blocked only to be split in half. Itachi smiled. "Winner of the three-way-battle. Naruto Kazuma," said Itachi. Sasuke, Sakura and others paled as they saw how brutal Naruto was. "Na-Naruto-kun is scary," said Hinata as Vic hugged her small frame. "No he's only like that with the Sound Ninja because they took something from him," said Vic frowning as he saw Naruto glance up at the Sound Jonin. "Your next asshole," Said Naruto pointing his growling Dragon at the Sound Jonin. "Maybe later," said The sound Jonin leaving.

After every one came down Sarutobi explained that the last round was a tournament. "What's the point of a tournament? You can just Premont me now" Said Sasuke smirking at the Hokage. Sarutobi frowned at the Young Uchiha. "The countries power is the Villages power, The villages strength is the strength of the Ninja and that power can only be true in life and death struggles. Please draw a piece of paper. From left to right give us your number

"3," said Sasuke hoping to get Naruto

"6," said Haku glad to not kill Sasugay in first fight, due to rage

"10," said Kankuro

"9. How troublesome," said Kankuro

"8. I can't wait," said Vic grinning

"5," said Temari

"7. I really ratter Draw," said Sai

"4," said Gaara

"2," said Neji knowing who he was fighting.

"1," Said Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded as Ibiki held up a chart with the names.

Round 1 battles

Naruto vs. Neji

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Temari vs. Haku

Round 2 Battles

Sai vs. Vic

Shikamaru vs. Kankuro

"You have one mouth to prepare Dismissed," said Sarutobi. Naruto looked at Neji. "See you at the battle," said Naruto walking away. Neji was sweating. "Yeah see ya at the fight," said Neji

"_Good luck Neji, your going to need it," thought Naruto_

-----------------------------------------------

Zaara. I know it's a bit short but there are to many battles and most of them aren't worth it. Enjoy. Read and Review. One one more thing. Should I Give Tenten a bloodline

A(yes)

B(No)

Read and review.


	11. Training for the battle to come

Zaara the black: Here is part 11 to Konoha no Samurai. This well cover some minor issues. As well as Naruto and Vic's training.

"Human speech,"

"_Human speech,"_

"

"**Demon/ Boss speech,"**

"_**Demon/Boss thought," **_

Oh I don't own Naruto in any way

-------------------------

Kazuma estate 1:00 p.m. after the Exam

Naruto sat on his couch watching Stay alive with Tenten laying on his chest. After a quick shower, she was wearing a black skirt with a tight white shirt on. Tsunade was at a meeting, Shizune was with Anko going to a village a little over 6 miles away, Haku was on a date with Neji (after a talk from her brothers), and Vic was hanging with Hinata's team.

After the movie was over Naruto sat up and kissed Tenten. "I'm going to go take a shower," said Naruto walking out. Tenten smirked as she thought of ways to have fun with Naruto while the others were gone. She walked into their room and sat on the bed waiting for Naruto to finish his shower.

When Naruto finished his shower he wore blue pants. He walked in to see Tenten with a loving look in her eyes mixed with lust. He walked over and started to kiss her with a passion.

**Warning lemon**

Naruto left her lips and started to suck on her neck earning a moan from Tenten. She removed her shirt giving him full access to her breasts. She got up and let him lay down and started his waist. She kissed him again until Naruto broke it and started to suck her left breast and message her right breast. "Naruto-kunn," moaned out Tenten as she removed his pants and her skirt. She looked at him. "How about we skip the foreplay?" said Tenten. Naruto smiled at her. "Sure," said Naruto.

She put herself over his stiff member and lowered herself onto it with a moan of pleasure. Tenten started to move up and down at a slow pace until Naruto flipped her over and started to pump into her. She arched her back as he started to go faster. "Narutooooooooooooo please harder!" moaned out Tenten. Naruto pumped her harder until he cum into her full force. Tenten came a second later with a scream. They rested for a moment before Tenten got on her hands and knees.

Naruto entered Tenten roughly getting out a moan from her. He started out slowly getting a rhythm before they both started going at it a little harder. After 10 minutes of this Tenten and Naruto cum. Naruto pulled out of Tenten and hugged her. "I love you Ten-chan," said Naruto kissing her cheek "I love you too Naru-kun," said Tenten falling asleep. Naruto fell asleep a minute later.

**Lemon over**

Tenten awoke an hour later with a smile on her face remembering what they did. She got up and put on some clothes before she kissed Naruto waking him. "Hello Ten-chan," said Naruto getting a kiss from her. He got up and put on his Ninja clothes after a quick shower. "I'm going to go train," said Naruto. "Okay Naruto-kun I'll tell everyone else that you left," said Tenten as Naruto walked out.

Somewhere in Konoha 2 hours later

Naruto was walking around looking for someone to train with. He got to the bathhouse and Saw a man in old samurai style clothes, long white hair, and red lines going down his face. _"Wait a minute… Oh shit!! It's Jiraiya the toad Sannin," thought Naruto_. Naruto walked up to Jiraiya and sat next to him. "Hey Ero-Sannin can you train me?" said Naruto startling Jiraiya. "Holy hell kid you scared me. Hey what's your name anyway?" said Jiraiya. "Sorry Ero-Sannin. I'm Naruto Kazuma. Son of Arashi Kazuma and Shizune Kazuma," said Naruto. Jiraiya put his hand on his face.

"So your Arashi's brat huh? I guess I'll teach you summoning," said Jiraiya getting cut off by Naruto. "I already know summoning. I summon Foxes," said Naruto. "Damn kid you must have a little power then. I'll teach you your pops best move The Rasengan," Said Jiraiya. "I heard my farther was the creator of that move. So how do we start?" said Naruto.

Jiraiya throw a water balloon to Naruto. "You start by spinning your Chakra until that balloon explodes," said Jiraiya setting down pulling out a bottle of Sake. Naruto eased some chakra into the balloon before he felt it rotate. He slowly added rotations to it. After adding about 12 rotations it popped. Jiraiya clapped his hands together. "Impressive and only after 45 minutes," said Jiraiya. "What next? I have other training to do," Said Naruto crossing his arms. "Next you have to make the rubber ball explode and let me tell you It's 100 times Harder," said Jiraiya.

Two Weeks later

Naruto was setting in his Backyard/training ground with about 1000 popped rubber balls all around. _"Damn. It's harder then I thought. Ami(Kyubi)-chan you have any clue what I can do?" thought Naruto. _**"Hang on a sec," said Ami(Kyubi). **Naruto felt a small burning in his right hand. He removed his glove from his right hand and saw a red spiral with 9 lines jetting out of it. _"What is this?" thought Naruto. _**"That Naruto-kun is the seal of the Fox clan. Since I'm head that mark makes you an honorary member as well as my right hand and apprentice," said Ami(Kyubi) giving a grin Naruto could fill in the back of his mind. **_"Meaning?" thought Naruto not liking where this was going one bit. _**"Meaning the training your doing under me is going to fill like hell and back 10000000 times over," laughed Ami(Kyubi). **

Naruto started to focus his power into his seal. He was so focus that he didn't realize that a few jonins, chunins and the Hyugas felt the power. When the ball exploded he was sent flying back and a crater about 4 feet wide was where he was. Anko rushed out side after she saw the attack. "Naruto-kun what the hell was that?" said Anko helping Naruto up. "(cough) One hell of a bang," said Naruto. He tried to move his hand but it was numb and burnt. Anko grinned. "One things for sure. That's punks won't know what hit them in the Chunin Exams," said Anko as Naruto fell into a deep sleep.

two days later

Naruto stood in front of Jiraiya. "Alright brat I know your stronger then you let on. How strong are you without the binding seals?" said Jiraiya. "No clue I've had them on for the last 4 years," said Naruto. "Release the binds," said Jiraiya. When Naruto pulled his hands apart the chakra and weight seals appeared. "Release the Internal Dragon: level 2," said Naruto as he undid the seals for level 2 and a beam of purple Chakra shot into the air making everyone fear the second coming of Kyubi had come. "COMPRESS YOUR CHAKRA!!!!!" yell Jiraiya as Naruto brought his Chakra down to low Jonin level. _"Damn! This kids Chakra rivals mine and Orochimaru's Charka put togethter. I doubt he could kill us both at the same time, but he could probably kill one and mortally wound the other. Naruto well be the strongest warrior of his generation," thought Jiraiya. _

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and it exploded sending him into a tree. "Holy hell," said Jiraiya as he know that if Naruto mastered the Rasengan he would be a force to be reckoned with. ANBU guards surrounded Naruto swords Drawn. "Naruto Kazuma the council would like a word with you," said The lead ANBU. "Alright then," said Naruto as they poofed to the council chambers with Jiraiya behind them. The ANBU left and let the Roots division handle it from there.

"KAZUMA WHAT WAS THAT?" said Bear looking ready to kill. Naruto looked at Bear with icy blue eyes. "I'm sorry that was me releasing my binds so I could Know how much power I have, but that was only me going down to level 2," said Naruto shocking the council. "He was learning his Fathers move and I had him remove his Chakra binds, but he still has on his gravity seals," said Jiraiya getting nods from the Council. "For such an act as making the village think The Kyubi was returning I say that Haku must Marry Sasuke._ "FUCK THIS!!!!" YELLED Naruto in his mind._

Naruto looked at Bear with a stare that made him look evil. His blonde hair was waving, his eyes held a power that made the council freeze. _"His eyes! It's like looking into the eyes of the Devil!!!" thought Bear_ as Naruto Drew his Orthrus. "Bear in accordance with my clans pride YOU HAVE ROYALLY PISSED ME OFF, AND YOU WON'T WALK AWAY FROM HERE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto. A Nara saw Naruto's rage and restated him with a Shadow capture. "CALM DOWN. Bear he's made it clear not to mess with his sister and you just keep pushing your luck…." said Roy only to be stopped when he felt a swirling power come from Naruto. He turned and Saw a Rasengan In Naruto's right hand while his sword was in his left.

Naruto burst from the Shadow and charged Bear only to be blocked by a stone wall. Naruto thrust his arm forward. "RASENGAN," yelled Naruto slamming it into the wall. The wall bucked a was destroyed. Bear was out and there was a hole in the wall of the base. "Kid mastered the Rasengan and is still standing. Naruto take the rest of the month off," said Jiraiya. Naruto walked out the Chambers. When a Roots member put his hand on Naruto's shoulder he was thrown into the wall before Naruto sheathed his sword. "(Chuckle) I think that went well," said Roy smirking

a week later

Naruto only had a day left before the battle. He seat with his head on Anko's lap. Anko was playing with his hair. He had yet to put the seal back on so she was a little worried. "Naruto How hard are you going to fight?" asked Anko. "I've got to risk it all to win it all Anko-chan," said Naruto before Anko kissed him. "Just don't over do it," said Anko. Naruto grinned. "I promise," said Naruto.

at the stadium a day later

Naruto stood with every finalist who made it past the prelims. "Hey Naruto I heard you mastered a attack and couldn't get any other training in," said Vic. Naruto grinned as The other finalists were told to wait in the waiting balcony. "Rumors are not always true," said Naruto facing Neji. "I'm kicking your ass without my blades," said Naruto taking all his swords and sealing them for his match with Neji. "This is about more then your sister," said Neji. Naruto grinned. " When the going gets tough, the tough get going," said Naruto taking a stance. Itachi looked at them. "Round 1, battle 1 of the Chunin Exam finals. Naruto Kazuma vs. Neji Hyuga… Begin," said Itachi as Neji and Naruto charged Each other.

--------------------------------------------------

Zaara the Black: I'm not a cliff hanger type so sorry. The votes are cast and I'll tell you next chapter. Read and review. Oh by the way Naruto has ANBU skills and Sannin Chakra.


	12. Neji vs Naruto & Temari vs Haku

Zaara: Here is the 12th part to Samurai no Konoha. The Votes and the winner by a landslide is that Tenten should have a bloodline. Enjoy Oh I don't Own Naruto, but I made a few Jutsu.

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought," _

"

"**Demon/Boss speech,"**

_**Demon/Boss thought," **_

--------------------------------------------------------

Stadium

Naruto and Neji charged each other at Lee's speed. Their right legs extended and connected at the shins. The force of the Kick pushed them into a crater 4 feet deep. They shoved off each other and landed 5 feet back. "Your strong Neji. You Must have used Shadow clones to get strong so fast," said Naruto. Neji shuck his head. "Byakugan! No I trained in a special way. It made me stronger and faster. I only have High-Chunin chakra at this point," said Neji. "Your about to see why I hold back so much power. That kick I did was only 30 of my full strength. You see Neji while I have Sennin level Chakra and mid-Jonin level skills I only have low Jonin control," said Naruto getting into the Kazuma Stance.

Naruto charged throwing a left jab that Neji ducked. Neji kicked Naruto in his face sending him back. Naruto stopped only for Neji to do a few quick jabs. Naruto jumped back and started to do hand signs. "Dragon, ram, horse, boar, dog: fire style: Fire blast bullets," said Naruto. He pointed his right palm at Neji and shot forth 7 fist sized bullets at Neji. Neji jumped back and started to spin. "Eight trigrams: Heavenly spin," said Neji. He started to speed up until a shield of Chakra blocked all the bullets. Naruto and Neji both smirked. "Man for a kid your tough," said Neji getting back into his stance. "Your not bad yourself," said Naruto charging Neji.

Neji jumped back and started to do hand signs. "Tiger, rat, hare, snake, monkey, boar, bird, boar. "Hyuga style: Seal of fate," said Neji.

Up in the stands

"Oh no this isn't good," said Hinata drawing the attention of the ones near her. "What do you Hinata-chan," said Tenten. "That move helps set up our best attack. The 8 trigrams 64 palm," said Hinata. "How if you don't mind me asking?" Said Shizune. "Of course not. You see it zaps all the strength from the opponent for only a minute., but a minute is all it takes," said Hinata as everyone turned back to the fight.

Back in the fight

Naruto fell to his knees as all his strength was being drained. "Damn it!" said Naruto as he stood up only to find Neji in front of him. "Your with in my range. Eight trigrams 64 palm.

2 palm

8 palm

16 palm

32 palm

64 palm." said Neji as he hit Naruto with the last hit Naruto was sent flying. Naruto landed on the ground with a thud, and coughed up a little blood. "Damn it( coughing) that hurt!" said Naruto barely standing up only to fall again. "Naruto please stay down. I'd rather not hurt you any more," said Neji looking away from Naruto.

In the combatants Box

Haku and Vic could only stare as Naruto hit the ground. Vic was a little shocked when Naruto fell down. "Hell. Naruto may lose if he doesn't get up. NARUTO GET UP AND FIGHT!!!" yelled Vic. "NARUTO GET UP PLEASE!!!" said Haku. NARUTO!!" chanted the sand sibling(except Gaara) along with Haku and Vic.

back in the Fight

Itachi was looking at Naruto getting ready to call the Match. _"Is this the Extent of your will Naruto?" thought Itachi._

Naruto heard the yells of his friends and siblings telling him to get up._ "Is this all I got? I've fought Ninja twice my age and 10 times my skill and beat them. Well I let some fresh out the academy kid win? The answer is HELL NO!!!" thought Naruto. _

"The Winner is…" Itachi was cut off as Naruto stood. "Who in the hell said I was out?" said Naruto holding his left arm. Everyone in the audience was shocked at how the blonde was able to get up after that. "I admire your spirit Naruto, but your done," said Neji. _"Ami I need about a Jonin's amount of Chakra," said Naruto. _**"Are you Sure Naruto-kun?" said Ami. **_" Positive," thought Naruto. _A minute later Chakra in the shape of a fox started to appear shocking the older Ninja who know of Kyubi's chakra . "Neji I'm going to kick your ass," said Naruto. Naruto pulled out 3 kunai and throw them at Neji. Neji pulled out his own Kunai, knocked 2 of Naruto's of course and caught the third with the ring of his Kunai.

Naruto took this opportunity and charged Neji. The ground behind Naruto tear up with the speed he was moving. Naruto jumped over Neji and throw a punch from upside down. Neji blocked the punch. When Naruto landed he skid a few feet away and throw a kunai at Neji, only for Neji to return the favor. The Kunais hit in mid air. Naruto and Neji ran up to the Kunai and caught them. They swung around and the Kunai clashed. Neji held fast. "It's Over," said Naruto swinging his fist around in a hook using all his strength taking Neji to the ground and nearly shattering his jaw. Neji spun before he hit the ground hard.(Neji's konckout My way)

Neji laid on the ground unable to move and just looked at the sky. "I see Haku choose wisely, Just don't hurt my sister," said Naruto walking over to Neji. Neji moved his head just enough to see Naruto's left hand was busted and bleeding. "I love Haku and well protect her," said Neji trying to move. Naruto helped Neji out by heaving him on his shoulder. "Way to go Kid. The winner of round 1 match1is Naruto," said Itachi. The crowd erupted into applauses for Naruto. Haku came down and hugged Neji and then Naruto. "I'm proud of you two. Naruto for showing his spirit and Neji for proving his strength," said Haku. "I'd Say he needs a doctor," said Naruto taking Neji to the sickbay.

Itachi sighed as he pulled out a stick of pokey. "Well Sasuke and Gaara please come down," said Itachi.

In the Hokage Box

"It seems Sasuke-kun is late," said The Kazakage. "Yes he is," said Sarutobi taking a puff of his pipe. "The rules of the Exam are clear. He must be disqualified," said Kai acting as Sarutobi's guard. ( He really doesn't like the spot light.) "Please understand I would like to see my own village's best go against Konoha's Best," said The Kazakage. "Even if I don't like it tell Itachi we'll wait for Sasuke. Oh and Sasuke is no where near the best in this village," said Sarutobi. Kai nodded and puffed Down to the Arena.

Back in the Arena

After Kai told Itachi of what was going on he skipped Sasuke and Gaara's Match. "Next up is Temari vs. Haku.

Temari and Haku walked down and meet in the middle. "May the best girl win," said Haku pulling out her senbon needles. "Thanks you too," said Temari pulling out her main battle fan. "Temari vs. Haku… Begin," said Itachi moving up to the Combatants Box at speeds that would make Gai pale

Combatants Box

Itachi-san What the hell are you doing," said Vic. "I'm not about to get mixed up in a battle between two girls," said Itachi. "Man their troublesome/insane," said Shikamaru and Sai. Naruto and Gaara just sighed.

back in the arena

Haku pulled out a scroll filled with water and unleashed a small lake of water. "Water style: water dragon jutsu," said Haku making a water dragon charging at Temari. "Wind style: Wind Dragon jutsu," said Temari swinging her fan down. A white dragon came out and collided with Haku's Dragon freezing them. "Heh. It looks like my wind and your water well only cancel each other out," said Temari. "Not so true. Ice style : Senbon 360 assault," said Haku going through a few hand signs.

The name itself is a two step. 360 needles surrounded Temari from all directions and came down fast. Temari spun around and deflected them with her fan. Haku made 12 mirrors appear around Temari. "Shit1" said Temari as she know what was to come. She put her main fan back in it's place and drew her small fans. Haku started to pierce Temari's legs arms and back. She only managed to knock a few away. "Wind style: Twin Gale jutsu," said Temari pushing the fans outwards making two tornados appear shattering Haku's Mirrors. "Please give up Temari-chan. You know I hate to hurt my friends," said Haku sighing. "Thanks Haku-san," said Temari Making a stand. "Alright I'll end it. Horse, Ox, monkey, rat, tiger, bird, dragon. Water style: Water bomb jutsu," said Haku making a water bomb appear next to Temari and exploding knocking her out.

"Alright the winner is Haku," said Itachi. Haku walked up to Temari and started to treat her for wounds. After a minute or so the next match was announced. "Well Sai and Vic please come down," said Itachi. "Are you out your mind. I know I'm no match for that monster. I qui….," Sai Never got to finish as he was accidentally pushed into the arena by Naruto. "My bad," said Naruto. "Asshole," said Sai

-----------------------------------------------------------

Zaara : Done. Well catch you in the next chapter read and review.


	13. First AN

-1Hello people this is Zaara speaking. What I'm about to say will piss off a lot of people. I will no longer be writing Konoha no Samurai. I have turned it over to 14 Squad Captain. I'm sure he'll do a bang up job on it. In other news. I ask you forgive me for leaving you hanging like that because I would never do that on purpose.

I truly am sorry.


End file.
